Whiskey love
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: No one can help someone who is going to become an alcoholic. No one. Maybe, and only maybe, someone who had been one and beat it. Slash. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**So, the other day I was watching some RAW episode (I don't know which one, here in Spain they do not say what are we watching, so it's a little bit hard to guess (I think it was in 2012 New's Year Toast)) and I thought "You've never read a fic about Dolph" so I search if there was any about him and Matt Hardy. I didn't find any so I decided to write one myself.**

**Hope you'll like it!**

"Matt, are you coming or not?" Jeff asked, looking to his brother, who was still in the showers.

"I'll catch you up later at the bar." The oldest brother answered.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Jeff walked away along with John Morrison next to him.

"What's up with your brother lately? He's been acting strange." The brunette asked.

"Yeah I know, but he says it's nothing and you know how he is, when he says it's nothing he won't tell anything." The younger Hardy answered. They got into John's rented car and made their way to the bar the whole roster was going.

Meanwhile, back at the arena a confident Matthew Moore Hardy made his way to the Divas locker room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Who's there?" KellyKelly asked before she opened the door.

"It's Matt!" He answered. "Is AJ there?" He questioned, smiling at the blond Diva.

"Sure. Just wait. And don't peep." She said.

"You know I'm gay, right?" He reminded her. "Just get AJ here." He rested against the wall in front of the door. Moments later the small diva came outside and smiled at the North Carolinian man. "Hey AJ." He bended over and kissed her cheek, the woman responding to the gesture. "Why did you call me?"

"Need to talk with you about Nick. The girls say hi, by the way." She told him.

He was probably the only WWE superstar with the best relationship with the Divas. He got to knew them: contrary to popular belief, KellyKelly was not only a Barbie girl, Tori was not a **, and AJ was not a selfish, uncaring crazy **.

"What's up with him?" He was not close to the blond but not because he didn't want it, because Nick was always pushing everyone away: the man was living his gimmick 24/7.

"Hum… He has some… self-confidence problems and I wanted to ask you if you could… talk to him?" She smiled coyly, looking up at him.

"Nick? Self-confidence problems? Are we talking about the same Nick?" Matt replied.

"Do you know any other Nick?" She growled. "The thing is he really thinks everyone hates him and instead of dealing with it he just closes himself."

"I see. But why me? Wouldn't it be easier to make Shawn or Hunter to talk to him?" He asked.

"Maybe. But they are not homosexual." She answered, picking a chewing gum from his bag. "Want one?"

"No thanks. I don't see the relation between my sexual orientation and Nick's self-confidence troubles." He said, opening the door for AJ.

"You are such a cavalier, Matt." He rolled his eyes and followed her. "Anyway, the thing is, Nick's gay. And he is so convinced that everyone would reject him that he hasn't told anyone but Big E and me. I tried to talk to him but it's no use so I thought that you could maybe get through his thick skull." She climbed on the Hardy's rented car.

"You do know that he is not exactly the… most talkative person, right April?" He asked, starting the car.

"I know, I know. But… Please?" She made her best puppy eyes and the man sighed in defeat. "Yay! Thank you so much Matty!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah… Anything for you baby girl." He said and saw something weird on her, she was squirming in her seat. "Is there anything else bothering young, kid?"

"There is another reason I asked you and not anyone else." She revealed.

"Oh yeah? May I know this other reason?" The female gulped before answering, looking at her nails and muttered something. "He is what? I didn't understand."

"Drinking." She repeated. "No offense."

"None taken." He answered, smiling and pulling over at the parking lot. "Which room is he in?"

"361. Are you going to go now?" She asked.

"Yeah. Is he rooming with someone?" Matt asked.

"Who would like to room with him?" AJ asked sadly.

"Hey, hey, come here." The man gathered her into his arms and hugged her. "I'll move in with him, how's that sound?"

"Great. Thanks Matty." She said and smiled.

"Your welcome, c'mon, let's go." They jumped out of the car and made their way inside the hotel. Matt accompanied the woman to her room. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Matt turned around and started to walk to the stairs when her voice stopped him. "Hey Matt. I whished you had been my Pro in NXT."

"Thanks AJ." That really meant a lot to him. "Really, thanks."

"No prob."

She closed the door to her room and he made his way to Nick's room, knowing that the guy would be in there. He knocked the door and waited.

"Go'way AJ." Dolph said from the inside. He sounded slurred so Matt guessed he was drunk.

"I'm afraid I'm not AJ." He said. "And you better open that door or I'm going to get it open myself." He threatened.

"Go. Away." He repeated.

"Nope."

"Go."

"No."

"Go."

"No. And we can be like this all night, I have a very stubborn best friend, a very stubborn brother and a very stubborn father." He said.

Twenty minutes Matt Hardy spent playing a rhythmic pattern on the door until the blond opened it.

"Told ya. I can open any door." He said and entered inside the room, frowning when he saw the mess. "What the hell did you do in here? Redecoration? Does the hotel staff know it?" Half-joked.

"What do you want Hardy?" He growled.

"See how you doing." He answered, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Why? We have barely ever talked." The blond groaned.

"Perfect. You brought the topic up. So, can you explain me what's wrong with you? You are acting like that stupid gimmick 24/7." The brunette sat down and stared at him.

"I ain't stupid!" He yelled.

"I haven't said that you are stupid, I said that your _gimmick_ is." The brunette point out.

"It's the same."

_There we go…_ Matt thought. "No it's not. I mean can you imagine Shawn always playing on his HBK charac…?" He trailed off and blinked. "That's not a good example. He is just as childish in the HBK character than in real life." He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes until it popped in his mind. "AJ. You and I both know that AJ is not crazy, right?" He didn't answer, just kept looking at him with angry eyes. "Right?"

"Right." He finally answered.

"Because she knows the difference between _her real life_ and _her gimmick._ Now, the question is, do you?"

"Yes." Nemeth quickly answered.

"Wrong. You don't. If you did I wouldn't be here." The brunette objected, sipping his drink. "Hey, that's really good." He exclaimed. "Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Uh… The liquor store in front of the hotel?" He mumbled, not looking at him.

"You asking me or telling me?" The older teased and then sighed. "Look Nick, I don't know why you act like you do, but you gotta stop this shit." He moved his arm to point the whole room. "And specially the drinking."

"Because you know a lot about drinking, don't you?" It was easy to see that he was trying to hurt him bringing back some unpleasant memories.

"Yeah. Yeah. I do. And that's why I know that if you don't stop you'll find yourself completely alone." He said, playing with his drink.

"I am _alone_." The blond replied.

"No you are not. You still got AJ, Big E, and your family. They care for you, but if you continue like this, believe me, they will walk away from you and then, you'll be _alone_. You won't have anybody that will help you in your matches, no one will take care of you if you get hurt, and no one will care about you. Absolutely no one." He concluded as he stood. "And I'm here to help you, but right now, I can't."

"Why not?" The one from Ohio asked.

"Because you don't want my help. Yet." He finished his drink and opened the door. "When you decide that you want it, just look for me." He abandoned the room. The blond didn't say anything, probably shocked.

When he arrived at the bar he went straight to his brother, leaning down and kissing his cheek softly.

"He baby bro. Hey guys." He greeted and the rest just lifted their full glasses.

"Matt! I thought you weren't coming. What took you so long?"

"I brought AJ to the hotel." He said. "And you know how the divas are." Jeff nodded.

"Anyway, come, there is someone who wants to see you." The oldest Hardy didn't ask anything, just followed Jeff to another room, where the rest of the roster was. "Hey, he's here." The one with green eyes said.

"Matty!" He didn't see him coming.

"Adds! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, pretty surprised to see his best friend in there since he wasn't working any more.

"You are mean. I come here all the way from Tampa just to see you and you receive me like that." He pouted and Matt rolled his eyes. "Vince called me."

"What for?" He asked, sitting down in the only free sofa.

"Creative." He only answered, smirking.

"Oh shit. You are going to be a pain in the ass." Someone said and the Canadian rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Orton. Where the hell were you, Jeff said that you should have arrived like… forty-five minutes ago."

"I accompanied AJ to the hotel."

"Little crazy diva?" He asked.

"Adam shut up. She ain't crazy. Or at least, not more than you." The brunette said and the whole room burst in laugh.

They kept talking for the next two hours, until Mark challenged Matt to participate on the drinking contest they were organising.

"Sure!" He sat down around the table and Adam hugged him from behind. No body minded about that; all of them knew how close they were and how touchy Adam was.

Twenty minutes later only three of them stood: Mark, Matt and Dave. Ten minutes after that they had run out of alcohol and Dave had joined the floor with some others so Matt and Mark decided to divide the money fifty-fifty.

"What the hell is going on there?" Matt snapped when they joined the rest of the roster and saw that Morrison was fighting with some random guy.

"Uh…" Now they were in trouble, in Phil's absent Matt was the one that took 'Mama Hen's' place.

"Morrison! What the hell are you doing?" He quickly went next to the Californian and pulled him up by his black hair. Okay, not Mama Hen. He just had big brother reflects and that included anyone, older or younger than him. "Stop it right now!" He yelled at the man.

"Lemme go Matt!" The one from the West Coast tried to get free, but he couldn't.

"Shut up John! Can someone take him to the hotel room? Last thing we need id to have problems with Vince." He growled and almost everyone sober enough hurried to volunteer. "Mike, Alex, take him, please. And make sure he stays in his room."

"Sure. You want us to take some of them? We have a mini van." Mike pointed where the drunkest ones were and he nodded.

Matt excused John to the barman and then left the bar with Adam, Jeff and Jay. When they arrived at the hotel the Hardy's went to their room.

"Now, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on wit you? You've been acting strangely lately and even the guys are noticing it." Jeff asked, his back leaning against the door.

"Jeff really, it's nothing serious."

"Last time you said that you got fired." He opened wide his eyes, looking at his brother with a dread look. "Are you in trouble Matty?"

"What? No!" he shook his head and motioned his brother to sit down with him. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Then what is it?" Jeff took one of his big brother's hands into his own.

"Vince has proposed me something." He said.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Another season in NXT. Do you think I should say yes?" He asked, looking at his baby brother.

"You always said that you had a lot of fun back then, why not go now?" He asked, straddling his brother's lap.

"I don't wanna leave you alone." The oldest Hardy mumbled.

"Matt, you have not been down these last weeks because of that, right? You know I can take care of my own, plus you have Mark and Shawn to keep an eye on me." He said, smiling. "C'mon Matt, I don't want to hold you back. Not again. You've done so much for me and you've given so much for me, now it's your time. So please, please, do everything you want, go to NXT, I'll be fine, I promise, ok big brother?"

"Ok, Jeffro." This Matthew did smile and hugged his brother, kissing his cheek. "We should go to bed already."

"Yeah. Good night Matty."

"Good night Jeffy."

They switched off the lights and Matt stared at the ceiling, thinking about his previous chat with Nemeth: the boy was so broken and he didn't even know it. He would have to talk to both AJ and Big E. But tomorrow, he was tired right now.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like it?**

**Reviews are really appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two months went by and almost nothing changed: The Hardys were still the craziest brothers, Punk was still their mother hen, Mark and Glenn were still terrorising the youngers, Adam was so happy to be able to be with them again, the Divas were still divas… Matt had accepted to go to NXT and Vince had a surprise for all of them.

All of them were looking at the giant-screen placed in the middle of the corridor (not exactly the best to put it) and watching how Heath, for the thousandth time was daring someone to go and fight with him.

"So… Any of you scheduled to go out?" Cena asked when he realised that no one was moving. "Where are the Hardys, by the way?"

At that everyone looked around, noticing that the brothers weren't there.

"Jeff told me that they weren't scheduled for tonight's show." Morrison answered.

"Oh. Ok" John said and centred his attention to the screen.

"What the hell?" Every single person in the arena thought that, less Cole, who actually had said it, when they heard the song that was playing.

What was plying was nothing less than Lita's theme song.

"You again?" Heath asked.

"I just wanted to give you an opportunity to have revenge." She said, smirking.

"No 'little protection' tonight?" He asked.

"Oh no Heath Slater, you got it all wrong. We are not going to fight tonight… Next week, TLC match, 6 people tag-team match, just in case you don't know, that means you can choose 2 people to be you tag-teams partners." She said, moving her mane.

"Anyone?" He asked.

"Yes anyone. Well, not anyone since two of them are already in my team."

"And may I know who they are? Or it's APA again?" The ginger questioned, not feeling very sure about everything.

"No, it's certainly not APA. The two I have chosen are one of the best Extreme Wrestlers I have ever known and they are an amazing Tag-Team." She didn't say anything else so the expectation was building up.

"Are you thinking the same I'm thinking?" Phil asked to his co-workers.

"Yeah. The damn Team Extreme are back together, which means that we'll have to work our asses off to get any championship where they can be together." Mark growled.

And their suspicions where confirmed when their song started to play.

"So the sons of bitches knew about her coming back!" Someone said.

But no one came out.

"What are they doing?" Bourne asked.

"They are waiting. To see if Heath recognises the song or not." Everyone turned around and Hunter smiled at his wife.

"Wait. Heath doesn't know about it?" Kane asked.

"Definitely does not. He didn't even know who was going to answer to his daring." She answered.

"Was that even planned?" Shawn asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No. But we heard some rumours about he would do something like that." The woman answered. "So, are you happy that these three are back?"

"Does it look like anyone in here is happy to have them back?" Mark asked. "I mean, those three are the craziest tag-team I've ever seen!"

"But what I see the most is that so many of them have no idea what it's to have a match against them." She answered.

And hell if it wasn't right: so many of them never got the chance to fight against the Team Xtreme.

"But Lita is a woman, ain't that dangerous for her?" Wade asked.

"Lita is the greatest high-flyer diva of all times and she has no fear, so sometimes the ones who are in danger are the men surrounding her." Christian said. "Believe me, I know." He muttered.

_Back in the ring…_

"Don't you recognise that theme song?" Amy asked.

"No. Which makes me thing that you are just making fun of me." The young male said.

"Sure as hell I'm not. Guys please."

Cheers filled the whole arena as they went to the ring, both kissed on the cheek Lita and she returned the gesture.

"So, Heath, I believe you are familiar with them." She said. "Specially with Matt, weren't you the Pro of his best-friend?"

"I believe so." Matt answered wrapping and arm around his waist. "So, Heath, are you happy that we are your opponents?"

The boy didn't answer, just stared at them: he had wrestled against the Hardy boyz when Vince re-hired them, but he had never wrestled against the three of them in a TLC however he knew about them: he knew that they were known for doing the craziest things in the ring.

"He's frozen!" Cole said. "I bet he didn't wait them!"

"None of us did!"

"So, Heath, who are your partners gonna be?" Jeff asked. "You know what you don't have to tell us, we'll give you that advantage."

"So kind of you." The redheaded said.

"But, we'll take something from you: you can only choose people who is at least 3 years older than you." Lita announced and the audience clapped, showing their agreement. "Well, have a nice week kid."

Team Xtreme abandoned the ring and went backstage, where quite a few Superstars and Divas where waiting for them.

"You sons of bitches!" Morrison jumped on them, almost making them fall. "You should have told us! Hi Lita." The woman smiled before she went to hug Stephanie.

Once the show was over they decided to hit a club or something.

"So, let me get something straight, you never dated?" Cena asked.

"Why would I date her? I mean, look at her, she's gorgeous, but she is a woman." He said, hugging the woman.

"But, all the dates you had, the jealousy, the storyline with Edge… All of that was fake?" The soldier asked.

"Damn right. We just didn't tell any of you because it made it more real." Adam said. "The only ones that knew were Jeff, Jay and Trish."

"Trish?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, Trish. I was going out with her. Still am." The now brunette woman answered.

"You… you are lesbian?" Everyone around them asked.

"Bi. Why so surprised?" She asked.

"Well, you three really made it look real." Orton said before taking a sip of his vodka.

"And as far as I'm aware of Jeff and I also made look our feud real and we never had problems outside the ring." The oldest Hardy said, pointing at his brother with his head.

"That's true."

"Excuse me." Matt said when his fall rang. "This is Matt. May I know who I am speaking with?" He didn't have the number and his agenda and that was pretty weird, he didn't gave the number to anyone.

"Dolph…" A slurred voice answered.

"You mean Nick." He said.

"Yeah… Could you… could you come over?" Matt smiled.

"Of course. What's your room number?"

"279." The blond answered.

"Okay. I'll be there…in half an hour sounds good?" He asked.

"Sure." The younger mumbled.

"Ok. See you later then."

"Yeah. Hey… thanks." He whispered so softly that Matt thought he had imagined it. They hung up and Matt went back to the others.

"Who was that?" Glenn asked, he had seen the smile playing on the boy's lips.

"Someone." He smiled mysteriously and nobody asked, they knew quite well that Matt had different guys in different cities with whom he would lay, so nobody asked anything else, not even Lita. "Yo Jeff!" The brunette went with his brother and lay against his back.

"So are you here to stay Amy?" Jay asked, joining their group.

"Hell yeah. Someone gotta keep an eye on those two." She said, pointing at the two brothers, who were wrestling on the floor. "See what I was saying? Are they always like that?"

"Usually." Hunter asked. "But we just let them, last time we tried to split them Batista ended up with a broken nose."

"They broke Batista's nose?" The woman asked, surprised.

"Well, surely it wasn't intended, they were just… too enthusiastic." Shawn answered.

"You have a lot to learn…" She said as she walked to them. "You two! Stop it right now!" She bended over and grabbed both brother by their ears.

"Ou, ou, ou!" Both of them groaned while standing up, following their friend's hand. "Shit Ames!" Matt said, trying to get free.

"Will you two stop?"

"Yes damn it!" Jeff said and she let them free. "Jeez. My ear."

The rest were dumbfounded, looking at the brunette woman. "See? It's easy."

"If any of you try to do that he will not be able to call himself a man anymore." Both brothers growled and the rest nodded, knowing how 'homicidal' they could be.

And they wanted their 'intimal parts' as they were in that moment.

"Hey, I'm going to call it a night. Guys! Anyone need a ride?" He shouted so everyone could hear him.

"Me!" Chris and Evan said.

"I'm coming too, Matty." Adam said.

"Let's go then." He kissed his best girl friend and then looked at his brother. "And you don't come late, you hear me?"

"Yeah Matty." They pecked each other lips, as they usually did.

So the quartet abandoned the club and went to Matt's car. Ten minutes later they were already at their hotel. After everyone went to their rooms Matt went to Nick's room and knocked.

"Matt?" A little voice came from inside the room.

"Yeah. Open the door, c'mon." And open the door he did. Matt entered quickly and wrinkled his nose. "What the…? Seriously, if Vince ever finds out what you are doing to those poor hotels rooms you are going to be in trouble." The oldest said. "Sit down." The blond obeyed, slowly, not looking at the man in front of him. "So. Why did you call me for?"

"How did you know about my drinking problem?" He asked, still avoiding the eye contact.

"AJ. She told me." He sincerely responded. "But, eventually, I would have found out by my own."

"How?"

"Easy: your movements would slow down, your reflex wouldn't be as best as they used… Stuff like that. She just told me because she didn't want you to get hurt." Matt leaned over and put his elbows on his knees. "She wanted me to help you before you did something stupid."

"But you didn't." There was a huge amount of regret in those three words.

"No, I didn't. You can force anyone to accept help against their will, and you didn't want any help. Question here is, do you really, truly want my help?" He asked, his eyes serious, something so weird to see.

"Yes." The blond answered and Matt didn't have to ask again or why, he saw the desperation, the hurt, and the need in his greenish-bluish eyes.

"Then let's get started." He said, standing up.

"Now? It's like three in the morning." The blond objected, clearly not wanting to do whatever Matt wanted to do.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to go out and run. Just want you to clean your teeth. You could kill a zombie with your breath." Matt said.

"What? I dare you to repeat that!" He yelled.

"You could kill a zombie with your breath." The brunette said. "I told you, I'm very stubborn and I remind you that Jeff and I are known for doing crazy things. I'm not here to make things smoother for you and I don't have any magic wand with me, I'm here to make you realise what you may lose if you don't change your habits, nothing else."

The one from Ohio stared at him, angry eyes but he slowly turned around and made his way to the bathroom and then he cleaned his teeth.

"Good. Now just go to sleep." He said, smiling.

"I'm not sleepy." The blond complained.

"Okay…" Dolph just sounded like a 5-year-old boy. "What size is your bed?"

"Queen." The man answered. "Okay, let's do something. We'll watch something on TV until you fall sleep and then I'll go back to my room, ok?"

"Okay."

They went to the bed and turned the TV on. Twenty minutes later Nemeth was already sleep. Slowly Matt stood up and abandoned the room and went to his. "Matt!" He shut his eyes when he heard his brother's voice. "Where the hell where you?" The younger Hardy asked.

"Just went to walk a little, don't worry." Matt said, smiling and Jeff started sniffling around him. "What the hell are you doing, Jeff?"

"Well, you don't reek of sex so…"

"What the fuck Jeff?" The brunette pushed his brother and shook his head. "You are completely nuts, baby brother." He said. "C'mon, let's go to bed, we are lucky we are not scheduled for tomorrow."

"Damn right."

They went to bed and both fell sleep in a matter of minutes if not seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Dolph rolled out of bed, his head spinning. "Oh shit!" He groaned. He rubbed his eyes and sat down on the bed. After a few minutes he heard knocks on his door. "Damn it…" He went to open the door and his eyes snapped open when he saw the older Hardy. "G-good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning Nick." The brunette stepped in and looked at him. "Are you scheduled tonight?"

"Tonight? Yeah. Not for a match though, just an interruption." He answered.

"Cool, so you don't have to go to the gym today. Have you had breakfast?"

"No, I…" he yawned. "I just woke up."

"Well, then go take a shower and we'll go to the restaurant to have breakfast."

"At the restaurant?"

"Yeah. But we can go anywhere else if you want to." He suggested: he should have imagined that the blond wouldn't want to go to the restaurant where everyone else would be.

"Starbucks?" The younger said.

"Sure. Now, chop-chop, let's go." The North Carolina native pushed him to the bathroom and then eh started to tidy up a little bit the room.

While in the shower, Nemeth shook his head: the Hardy had been completely serious about helping him. He felt weird, he wasn't used to have someone attention for so long, not even AJ's. He dressed up in the first think he found: jeans and a pink shirt. Uh… not that shirt. He looked into his bag and then decided to use a black shirt.

"You ready?" The auto-invited-guest said.

"Yeah." They went to the lifts and Matt pressed the button to the hall. "Matt?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Won't Jeff say anything if you don't go to have breakfast with him?" He questioned.

"Nah. He's still sleeping." He answered, smiling and stepping out of the lift. "Hey guys." He greeted Adam and Jay, who were clearly discussing about something.

"Good morning Matt!" both chorused before realising he wasn't alone. "Hey Dolph." Both said.

"Hey." The blond said, trying not to sound as he would in the ring. Not an easy job.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"Have breakfast at the Starbucks." Matt answered smiling.

"Ok. See you around then." Adam completed. Matt and Nick continued their way to the Starbucks and where far enough, the oldest Canadian pointed. "That was weird."

"Agreed. I mean, what's Matthew doing with his asshole? I never imagined that they could be friends." Jay said.

"Who knows? Matt is friend with everyone."

"Yeah, I know. But I had never seen them together until today." He objected and Adam shrugged, ending the topic.

The blond and the brunette were already in queue waiting for their turn. It was then than Dolph saw that Matt was shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gently, not wanting to upset him.

"Uh? Yeah, yeah. It's just… too many people." He smiled. "I don't like too crowded places." He explained, justifying his shifting.

"Do you want to wait outside?" He asked, surprising himself: he wasn't that type of man. "I can take whatever you and bring it outside."

"Really?" The bleach-blond nodded. "Thanks Nick."

"It's nothing. What do you want?" He asked, shrugging.

"A cappuccino and a… chocolate muffin." He stated before leaving the building, waiting outside.

Around five minutes later the Ohio native came next to him and they sat down on a bench. "That's really good." Matt said, smiling.

"Please don't tell me you had never been to a Starbucks." Nemeth said, almost dramatically.

"Hey, I'm a country boy, you know? There isn't a Starbucks in Cameron. And Jeff and I usually eat at the hotel, so we don't have the necessity of going anywhere, but I would gladly came back." He answered. "Thanks for grabbing my stuff."

"No problem. You are trying t help, is the least I could do." Nick said, nibbling at his cookie.

They ate in silence, not an uncomfortable one, of course, just silence. Suddenly Matt stood up and threw the cup in to the trash bin.

"So Nick, what do you like to do out of the ring?" He asked when he sat down again.

"Ex-excuse me?" The younger stuttered.

"I asked: what do you like to do when you are out of the ring?" He repeated.

"Uh… Listen music, read, walk around the city… I don't know normal stuff I guess." He answered, not really getting the point. "And you?" He rather had a conversation with him than and interrogatory.

"Dirt biking, play video games, hang out with Jeff and if I'm home I play with Lucas." He said.

"Who is Lucas?"

"My dog."

"You have a dog?" Ziggler asked, pretty surprised.

"Yeah, Lucas." He smiled and the other, seeing the stupidity of the conversation right at that moment giggled. "Here." He took a picture from his wallet and showed it to him.

"Wow. He's really cute." He cooed. "Is that you?" He unexpectedly asked, pointing at a photo of Matt and Jeff when they were children: Jeff was hugging Matt and beaming.

"Yeah. That was on Jeff seventh birthday. I gave him one of my old motorbike replica he always wanted." He explained, smiling sweetly at the memory.

"So he's brunette." He stated.

"Yeah. Not many people do know that." He put the wallet inside his pocket again. "Do you want to go back to the hotel? I'm freezing here."

"Sure." They went back to the hotel in silence and then they went to their respective rooms.

The day passed with no major notice: during morning Jeff and Matt played videogames with Orton and in the afternoon Jeff went with Phil and Morrison to buy something so Adam and Jay went to talk to him.

"Oh. Hey guys. What brings you here?" He asked, moving to one side so the blonds could go in.

"We were just curious. How come you were with Ziggler this morning? We didn't know you were friends." Adam said.

"Oh well…" He didn't know if he should tell the truth or not. He decided that he could trust those two. "C'mon, sit down." Once they were on the sofa Matt started to talk again. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not Ames, not Jeff, not Vince. No one, ok?"

"Ok. We promise." The both of them said, solemnly.

The American sighed. "So… That day that I was late at the club, the day you came back Addy, AJ asked to see me, she wanted to talk about something. Well, something ended up being Nick. Dolph." He said when he saw their confused faces. "He is having drinking problems and she asked me if I could help him."

"So, you are helping a guy to whom you basically have never talked?" Jay asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah. I am. Because I know for experience that the last thing you need is everybody making fun of you. And I know how to deal with drunk people." Matt practically growled.

"Ok, ok. Both of you calm down now. Jay, it's none of our business what Matt does with Ziggler or not. And you, we were just worried." Adam said, stepping in before they reached hands. "Shit! I need to go!" The oldest blond exclaimed when he so what hour was. "C'mon Jay. See you later Matty." He leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Love ya." He whispered. He didn't have a crush or anything on the oldest Hardy, but he loved him like a brother/best-friend.

"Me too." He answered softly, returning the kiss.

He closed the door and then slept about three hours on the couch, a weird feeling in his chest, something he didn't feel in a long time. When Jeff came in smiled when saw him, and covered him with a blanket. Matt dreamed during those three hours of sleep. It wasn't actually a dream; it was a memory, a memory of how miserable he felt during his drinking phase. When he woke up Jeff was already sleeping in his bed and the show was over so he guessed that the blond would be in his room already.

"We gotta talk." Matt said, serious, when the door was open.

"About?" He knew that any type of light and friendly conversation like the morning one wasn't going to happen.

"You and alcohol." He sat down on the sofa and motioned the other man to do the same. "Look, I'm not going to ask you yet why did you start drinking, but I want you to have something really clear: when I meant that everybody could leave you alone, I really meant everybody." The older sighed. "When I started drinking… at the beginning was fine, nobody noticed anything but then… I started to push everyone away, especially Jeff. I never picked up his phone calls, never answered his texts, didn't open the door when he went to check on me at home, and that me made me feel even worse, which led to more drinking… A vicious circle, you know? It sucked, but I couldn't stop."

"Then… how did you?" He asked, gently, sensing the pain coming from Matt.

"Jeff called Mark. He showed up, broke the door down when I refused to open it, beat the shit outta me. He said that if hadn't been stinking drunk I could've stopped him. He even broke my damn wrist. Damn thing is that he was completely right. Then we started yelling at each other and then I said something like "I want to die" or something like that." Matt could feel himself shaking from the memories, the pain of remembering all of this, but he knew it needed to be done, not only to make Nemeth realise what could happen, but he needed to explain someone how he felt. "I… I really wanted to die; I wanted to disappear, to go to sleep and never wake up, I felt like I did nothing useful in life, like I was a looser. And I was."

Swallowing hard, not knowing if it would be ok, he put his hand on top of Matt's and squeezed gently. Yeah, he always acted like an asshole, but he did care for people, at least for the people who he considered worth it. And, even though they weren't friends he knew Matt was it.

"You are not a looser, you are one of the best wrestlers when it comes to extreme and tag-team. I mean, you are part of the creation of the TLC matches, not everyone can say that his boss created a type of match because of him." He pointed out.

"Why don't you always act like that?" The brunette suddenly asked. "They would love you right away."

"It's just… I don't know." He mumbled, looking away.

"It's okay if you can't tell me yet, I won't push you." The older said, smiling softly. "Well, as I was saying, I yelled that to Mark and then I thought that he was going to punch me again. I was wrong, he only hugged me; just like a mother would hug her child and I broke. I broke in tears. I think I might have cried for about two or three hours before I passed out. Next morning when I woke up I remembered everything so I thought he would be gone. Again, I was wrong. He slept on the sofa and was making breakfast. Delicious, by the way. He stayed with me for a whole month, until I was better and stopped drinking. The same day he left, Jeff called me. And for the first time in five months I answered the phone." He sighed and blinked rapidly, not wanting to shed any tear. "He has never told me, but I knew he was crying." The oldest sighed and stared at the rug.

"I think you are an awesome man." He said softly and Matt knew he actually meant it, that it wasn't something to cheer him up.

"Thanks. Now, when was the last time you talked to your brother?" Matt questioned.

"Uh… I don't know, a three weeks or so." The blond answered.

"Who called?"

"Him."

"Ok. You should call him you know. I'm pretty sure that he called all the other times. Believe, he is going to love it if for once you are the one who calls him." He said and then stood up. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, ok?" He asked.

"Sure." He quickly answered. "G-good night." He muttered.

"Good night." The oldest said, smiling softly.

When he closed the door he quickly went to the closet and took a bottle of whiskey, poured himself a glass and drunk, but for the first he didn't like it, the flavour wasn't right. He looked at the amber liquid and sighed, left the glass onto the table and went to bed.

He didn't want to deceive Matt, not him. The man really did care for him and those two days, for him, it felt like a lifetime. And then he knew it, he knew that he wouldn't drink anything else if Matt was closer to him, but that, if for any reason Matt went away or pushed him away he was going to lose it and start drinking again.

That was all Matt achieved in less than 72 hours and AJ couldn't for the last three months. He fell sleep with that thought in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks went by, Team Xtreme had their match against Heath slater and his two mates who turned out to be Wade and Young. It didn't took them too long to defeat them. The Hardy boyz were older and more experienced than them in TLC matches or any other type of matches for the matter. Being raised as gentlemen they let Lita have the pinfall on Heath.

As usual, the crow cheered them.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell is up with you?" Jeff asked staring at his brother who was laying on the couch and texting someone.

"Uh? What did you say?" He asked in reply half-heartedly and Jeff angry to be ignored snatched the cell phone from him. "What the hell Jeff!?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The younger asked. "You've been acting really weird since two weeks ago or something like that: you disappear every time we don't have anything to do, you don't have breakfast with me anymore, you don't go out with us when we hit a bar." He listed, yelling.

But Matt saw something more, his baby brother was an open book to him: he saw the hurt in the green eyes. And how they were getting watery.

"Jeffy…" he whispered before he stood up and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to leave you alone." The oldest cooed.

"It's not my fault then? You are not mad at me?" He mumbled.

"Of course not baby bro. Come here." They sat down and Matt continued to hug him. "Do you promise that if I tell you you'll keep the secret?" The younger Hardy nodded. "I've… I've helping Nick."

"Nick? Who is Nick?"

"Ziggler." Matt said. Why every time he used his real name to refer the blond no one knew whom he was talking about.

"Ziggler? What are you helping him with?" Jeff asked, thinking that every second this was getting weirder and weirder.

"Drinking." He said. "AJ asked me to help him and I… I couldn't refuse. I know how fucked up is to push you beloved ones away." The brunette mumbled and kissed his brother's brow. "And I don't want anyone to go through the same thing I did." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's been a real hard time for him to open up to other people and I thought it wasn't the best idea to tell everyone about his problem." He concluded. "Are you mad?"

"No. Of course not. I would have like knowing it before but it's cool. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He excused.

"It's ok." Matt kissed his brow and smiled.

"Am I the only one who knows it?"

"No. E&C saw us going to have breakfast to a Starbucks and then came asking about. And you know how these two are, until they don't have all the information they want, they will not leave." He joked and Jeff nodded.

"Matty?" The oldest man looked at his brother and tilted his head. "I love you big brother." Jeff hugged him tightly and rested his head on Matt's shoulder.

That surprised him quite a lot, they were close yes, but it wasn't quite usually that Jeff said things like that. "I love you too baby brother." He answered and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are you ok?" He asked when he realised that his brother was shaking.

"No." He sobbed and straddled Matt. "I… Beth and I broke up." He confessed.

"Say what? How come? I thought you were happy and good, what happened?" Matt asked, angry, hating to see his baby brother hurt and heart-broke..

"She wanted me to choose." He said.

"Choose? Choose what?" He was confused. "Were you seeing someone else Jeffro?"

"What? No. I have always been faithful to her. She wanted to choose between you and her." He sobbed and looked at his brother. "He said that she was sick about the fact that I spent more time with you than with her. She said that it wasn't right. I tried to explain her that you were best friend, that I didn't complained when she spent hours and hours with her friends, but she wouldn't listen to me, so she said I had to choose: you or her. And I… I can't live without you Matty. You are my brother, my best friend, the one who raised me." Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Oh honey… I'm so sorry, I never meant to be an obstacle in your relationship with Beth." Matt said, kissing his brother's forehead.

"It's not your fault. If she asked me to choose between you and her it means that she doesn't love as much as she had claimed." He smiled weakly and Matt hugged him tighter.

"C'mon, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" He gently asked and Jeff nodded; they used to sleep together every time Jeff was upset about something.

"Don't you need to go with Dolph?" He questioned.

"Not today. His brother is here so I guess it's better if I ain't there. And you need me. I won't leave you alone with being like that." He pecked his lips and smiled at him. "Do you want to go somewhere to have dinner? Just you and me, like the old times." He suggested.

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot." He answered and smiled when Matt wiped his tears away.

"Let's go then." They stood up and made their way to the entrance. "What do you want? Pasta? Grill?"

"Sushi." Jeff answered, his arms around his brother's waist as the oldest man wrapped his own around his neck.

"Then sushi it is."

Jeff would say that that night had been the best night in the last months he had: he had his brother all for himself the whole night.

"Matty?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy." He stated, smiling and Matt chuckled, arching an eyebrow. "I just missed you. I really thought you were angry at me." He said.

"I could never get mad at you." He shook his head and smiled in return. "What do you want to do now?"

"Just go back to the hotel and sleep. I'm trashed." He said and asked for the bill. "I pay." He said and Matt rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, in a certain room of their same hotel another two brother's were hugging each other.

"I missed you." The younger Nemeth mumbled.

Nick smiled at that and hugged him tighter against him. "I missed you too." He answered back and patted his back. "Come. Hope spaghetti is still your favourite." He said as he pointed at the table.

"Sure they are." The younger replied and sat down. The blonder smiled and served him. "How are things?"

"Fine. What about you?" He asked, sitting down in the opposite side of the table.

"I'm fine. Vince told I might be send to the next NXT season." He confessed, not daring to look at him.

"What? That's great Ryan!" The oldest stood up and hugged him again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, you haven't been answering my calls lately so I thought you might be busy." He said, smiling coyly.

"Oh I'm sorry baby brother. I just had a lot in my mind." He excused himself and kept eating.

They talked about everything and anything, remembering their childhood years. Everything was fine until Ryan asked for a drink.

"You mean alcohol?" Nick asked, blinking rapidly.

"Of course Nick, why would I ask for any other type of drink at 1am?" Ryan asked.

"Uh… Don't have any. Got rid of them." He said, sitting on the sofa and palming the seat next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I started to drinking too much. Way too much." He said.

"What do you mean way too much? Like an alcoholic?" The younger asked, looking at him, confused and scared.

"Almost. That's when Matt stepped in about two or three months and offered me his help."

"Matt as in Matt Hardy?"

"Hole in one." He nodded. "You know he also had drinking problems." That was Ryan's turn to nod. "I accepted his help two weeks ago and… and I decided that I would never drink again. Or at least until I'm good enough."

"And that's why you haven't been answering my phone calls." He mumbled.

"Yeah. I was so ashamed that I couldn't talk to you." He admitted. "But then Matt told me… something about when he was drinking and it made me realise that I couldn't push you away. You are my little brother." He hugged him and kissed his cheek. "When do you have to go back to Florida?"

"Two days. Why?" He asked.

"Want to stay in here with me? I'm not scheduled this week." The older brother suggested.

"What about you room-mate? Is he ok with that?"

"I ain't rooming with anyone." He stated and smiled. "C'mon. Let's go sleep, I'm really tired." He said and stood up, pulling his brother up.

"What about Matt? Won't he come to see you?"

"Right. Well, we usually have breakfast together. Do you want him to come? He may give you some pointers if you are finally going to NXT." The ex-cheerleader suggested. "I mean, I could you give some too, but I think you better listen to him." It was so easy to not be an asshole with his brother

"That would be great!" He exclaimed. "Thanks bro."

"No problem at all." He kissed his cheek and went to bed. "Good night baby brother."

"Good night." He said an lay down on the other bed. "Nicky?"

"Yeah? What's up?" The oldest one asked.

"I love you." Ryan muttered and Nick smiled: he really missed his baby brother. He could never thank Matt enough to prevent him to pull him away.

"I love you too." He answered as he caressed his brother's cheek softly.

Next morning, as usual, Matt opened Nemeth's door with the spare key he had and smiled, noticing that the room wasn't trashed as usually they had been.

"Morning!" He yelled, opening the curtains.

"Uhh… Morning Matt." The oldest Nemeth brother greeted, hiding his face on the pillow. "My brother's here." He said. "Can he come with us today?"

"Sure." The brunette said before he pulled the blanket off him. "C'mon. Go shower and then wake him up."

Growling the blond did as he was told. At the beginning it had been hard to obey, he wasn't used to it but he learned that Matt was the most stubborn person on Earth so even if something that the brunette told him to do pissed him off he just did it.

Forty minutes later both brother were ready to go.

"Matt, meet my brother Ryan. Ryan this is Matt." The blond presented, still sleepy.

Matt got up from the couch where he had been sitting and waiting for them. "Hi, nice to know you officially." He extended his hands but the younger was frozen.

"Wake up you dumb!" Nick said as he elbowed him softly.

"Uh. Sorry. Nice to meet you too." They shook hands and smiled. "So… Where are we going?" He asked.

"Starbucks." His brother answered as he opened the door.

They arrived at the Starbucks and Hardy waited outside, leaning against the wall.

"I thought you said you had breakfast together?" Ryan said, looking over the brunette that was texting Adam.

"And we do. Why?"

"Well, he's outside." He pointed, as if it was obvious.

"Oh yeah. He gets really nervous on small and crowded places. So I usually pick up his stuff and then we eat it outside." He explained before he quickly his and Matt's order followed by the younger and his own order.

"So, you are really close now." Ryan said.

"Yeah. You could say that." He nodded.

"You know, he is kind of your type." The one from FWC objected.

"What do you mean?" The oldest asked, frowning and feeling nervous inside.

"Hot, tall, brunette, long hair, dark eyes, open-minded, caring…" He listed, arching an eyebrow.

"Why did I even tell you that?" He growled. "And shut up, he's just a friend. My only friend, probably."

"What about AJ?" He asked.

"She's kind of mad with me because I didn't defend her in her match against Kaitlyn." He said and the younger nodded, grabbing his order.

"Uh. She's jealous, I'd say." The younger said as they headed off the establishment. "But seriously, do you feel something for him?"

"Matt? No. He is definitely the greatest guy I've ever met but nothing else. I don't like guys as crazy as he is." He said, laughing.

"I give you that one. He must be crazy if he can stand you." He joked and opened the door avoiding a punch from his brother.

"Hey." Matt said, pushing himself off the wall and grabbing what was being handed to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." They sat on a bench, as usual, and started eating. "Matt?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you could Ryan some pointers about NXT." The blond said.

"NXT? Why?" The oldest asked.

"Hum… Vince told me that I could be send in NXT next season." Ryan said. "And Nick said you may give some pointers."

"Well, I can do that. But why don't you? You've been in there too." He observed.

"Yeah, I know. But you know, I was with Vickie, so she basically did everything." He grounded his eyes and that wasn't something Matt didn't perceived, but he decided that they would talk about it another moment, when Ryan wasn't there.

"Okay then. First thing: always listen to your pro. You probably won't like what he is telling you but you must listen to him because he doesn't mean and hurt to you." _Unless Vickie. If your pro is Vickie you are fucked up._ He wanted to add. "Secondly, never be overconfident. Disasters happen when you think you are untouchable. And thirdly, ignore everyone else aside from your pro. The other pros and rookies will try to make mind-games to mess you up, but as long as you know who is on your side and who doesn't you'll be fine." Matt finished, smiling.

"Wow. Thank you so much!" He exclaimed. "I saw your match against Slater. It was awesome." He praised.

"Well, thanks." The brunette said.

"I agree. It was amazing. You three really did a number on them." The oldest Nemeth pointed. "Let's hope that this will teach him something." He said and Matt nodded. "Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Sure."

"Did you ever really dates her?"

"Lita? Nope. I've always been gay so we just did it because Vince asked us to. I never hated Adam either, it was part of the storyline. Plus, she was with Trish.

"Stratus?"

"Yep. They are still together." He explained. "But we didn't tell anyone because it made it more real."

"Wow. You really got it all planed." Ryan observed.

When they finished Matt headed to the arena to do some promo work and the two brother's just hung out and went shopping.

The two days went by and Ryan was heading back to Florida.

"Call me when you arrive, ok?" Dolph said, hugging him.

"Sure. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said and smiled before kissing his brother's cheek. "Be safe, ok?"

"Yeah. You too. Take care." He said before going to the check in queue, waving to his brother.

As he headed back to the hotel he couldn't help to smile: he had a great time with his brother, he really needed to thank Matt for that. And he knew a good way to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week went by. That morning it wasn't Matt who went to his room. It was him who went to Matt's room. He knocked the door and waited. It was then that he heard voices and swallowed: he wasn't comfortable around people yet. Yes, he was comfortable around Matt and AJ (after he apologised she smiled and hugged him, telling him that nothing happened) but not around the others. Not yet.

"Hey kiddo." He looked up and smiled when he saw the Canadians.

"Hey. Don't call me kiddo." He said, furrowing.

"You are one compared to us." Adam said, patting his back. "What are you doing in here?"

He shifted uncomfortably and wanted to snap him a 'Why do you care?' but then, everything Matt had worked for would be for nothing.

"Matt…" He mumbled. "And you?"

"Baby Hardy." Jay said and Adam rolled his eyes.

The door opened and the oldest brother blinked when he saw his almost protégé in front of him and next to him his best friends.

"Well, good morning. Jeff is still sleeping. Good luck trying to wake him up." He announced and let the elder come in. "I'll see you later." He smiled and then closed the door. "So, tell me, how come you are up this early?" He asked.

"Uh… I just felt like it. If it bothered you I won't do it again." He said looking down and Matt caressed his hand softly.

"Hey, it's more than okay, it definitely didn't bothered me." He smiled sweetly. "So, it's Saturday, none of us is scheduled and Triple H has rented a local for us in order to have fun before we go to the next city." He said.

"Uhh… OK?" He asked, not really getting the point.

"And you are going to join us." He stated.

"W-what?" He stuttered, looking astonished.

"You heard. You are going to come with me, have fun, talk with the others… In other words, to have social life." He smiled at the shocked look. "Now, don't worry, no one ain't going to say something bad nothing to you, ok?"

"Ok." He whispered defeated; he knew that would drag him if he had to.

"Great. Do you have any plans?" The oldest asked while opening the door.

"I want to go to the hair-dresser." Nick answered, starting to go to the Starbucks.

Matt blinked, surprised; it seemed that today the blond was determined to surprise him whenever he had the chance.

"What for?" He asked.

"I want to die my hair darker. I'm sick of this bleach-blond colour." He said.

"Great then. I want to go to the hairdresser too." He smiled and stopped at the door.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. "Die it?"

"Hell no. That's Jeff's job. Nah, I want to trim it and make some colour braids." He said.

"Colour braids?"

"Uh-huh. You'll see." He smiled and winked at him. "Can you bring me a croissant instead of a muffin today?" He asked.

"Of course." He smiled and got inside the building, bought their breakfast and went outside. "Can we walk instead of sitting today?"

"Sure." They started to walk down the street.

They didn't cross any words, wrapped in a very comfortable silence until Matt's phone rang. "Hey dad. How are you? What do you mean that now I have four little puppies? He what? I knew I should have castrated him. Okay dad, sure I'll keep them! Jeff might want one; you know how much affected him to lose Jack. Yes dad. I love you too." He hung up and smiled to the blond.

"What happened?" He asked; he had come to learn that Matt didn't mind sharing private things. He even realised that the man looked at him proudly every time he asked.

"Lucas had four puppies with the bitch from across the street. So now I have five dogs waiting for me at home." He said before sipping his coffee.

"Oh. I never had a pet." He said, absent-mindedly.

"Do you want one?" Matt asked. "I can't have so many dogs at home if I'm not there. My dad can't run like the old days to chase them."

"Can I have one?" His eyes lit up and Matt noticed that.

"Of course. I know you'll good take care of him." He smiled and then texted his dad, asking for a photo of the puppies. Around five minutes later he had the photo. "There we go. Which one do you like the most?"

"Huh? D-do you mean I get the first pick? Won't Jeff be angry?" The Ohio native asked.

"Don't worry about Jeff, he won't complain or anything. Now, which one do you like the most?" He repeated.

After a few second Nick pointed to mostly black one. "This one. I like this one." He said. What he didn't say is that all this black fur reminded him of Matt.

"Well, then you'll have to come with me to Cameron to pick him up." He said and smiled and the younger nodded. "And now that we got that settled, let's go find a saloon."

After twenty minutes wondering they found one that filled their expectations.

"Good morning!" Matt said cheerfully. Just like always. It looked like this man never had a bad day!

"Good morning. How can we help you?" A nice woman asked.

"I want to trim my hair and do some colour braids, my friend wanted to die his hair darker." Matt said, pulling the younger man gripping his wrist.

"We can certainly do that for you. If you follow me, please."

They had been put apart most of the time because of Nemeth hair treatment and that's the reason that when they saw each other both gasped: Nick's hair was dirty blond now. Matt's hair was about an inch shorter and he had colour braids.

"You look good. Really good." The Hardy said, smiling.

"S-so do you." He swallowed hard. Good? He didn't look good! He looked amazing! He had never imagined that Matt would ever do something like that with his hair.

"Thank you. Let's pay them." He asked motioned him by putting a hand on the small of his back, what jolted and froze the blond. "I'm sorry." Matt said giving him a comprehensive look and the younger one shook his head. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Nick shrugged when an idea popped in his mind. "I know it!" He exclaimed and Matt smiled when he saw the innocent smile playing on the man's lips.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Can we go to a pet's shop?" He asked. "If I'm going to adopt him I guess I'll need some stuff, don't I?"

"Right. Let's go. I saw one while coming here." Matt said. "Do you want to have lunch with me today?"

"L-lunch?"

"That's what I said. AJ told me you are an awesome cook." He said. "And Jeff says that I'm an awesome cook too, so we can do an awesome lunch." Nick laughed at that. The first true laugh that Matt had heard from him. "So, what do you say? Lunch?"

"Sure." He nodded. "What shall we cook?"

"Good question. Pasta?"

"Sounds good. And uh… shrimps? They taste awesome with some garlic, parsley and mixed with the pasta."

"Then pasta and shrimps it is." Matt said. "Let's go get it."

When they arrived at the hotel it was already 1pm, they had gone to the pet store and Matt could swear that he had never seen the blond so excited and then they bought what they needed to make their lunch.

"So, tell me something Nick." Matt said while cutting the heads off of the shrimps and peeled the rest of the body. "What the hell happened with Vickie?" He noticed how the other one tensed at that question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly what I mean. The other day, when Ryan, you and I where having breakfast you mentioned Vickie and then you look so sad and so lost." He sat down next to him once he had finished with the shrimps and put them on the grill. Dolph stared at his hands, shaking lightly. "Nick?" Matt cupped his cheeks and smiled at him.

"S-she always said that I was worthless and that I had no talent, that she put me on the top. She is right. I'm worthless. " He said without breathing and he blinked furiously trying to not to shed the tears forming on his eyes.

"Hey, hey. None of that now, okay? You are _not_ worthless, if anything Vickie is worthless. Look at me Nick." Slowly, blue eyes met chocolate and Matt caressed the velvet cheeks. "Do you think AJ or I are worthless?" The man shook his head.

"No! Of course not. You are an amazing person." He said in disbelief.

"Thank you. Now, do you think I would waste even a second in you if I thought you were worthless?"

"Uhh… No?" He said.

"Exactly. I wouldn't. That means that you are not worthless. And you do have talent. Vickie didn't our you anywhere, you yourself did it, you fought you way to the top of the business and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, ok?" He followed the man with his gaze when the younger got up to flip the shrimps.

"You really think so?" He asked, voice soft and weak.

"I know so." Matt went next to him and hugged him from behind, his head resting on Nick's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Ma-Matt?" He asked.

"Does it bother you?" He questioned.

"N-no. I like it. No one has ever been so close to me. Not even AJ or Vickie." He answered, his face flushed red.

Matt did not reply, just stayed there until everything was ready to eat, then they moved to the sofa and started eating.

"What are you gonna call him?" The oldest asked.

"Uh… I don't know yet." He answered. "Blackie?" He said.

"Not the most original name, but it's cute." He replied after swallowing.

"My second option is… Matt." He mumbled, playing with his food around the plate, biting his lip.

"M-Matt?" The brunette stuttered.

"Yeah. You are the person that has done more for me without asking anything in return. It's the least I can do." He looked at the Hardy, who was astonished and then kissed his cheek. "Thank you very much." He mumbled against the warm skin.

"No need for." He said and then returned the kiss. "I like helping people."

It wasn't long until they finished their food. "What do you want to do now?" Nick asked while bringing the dishes to the sink.

"Why don't we watch TV?" Matt suggested, smiling at him. "Leave that, we'll do it later." He said and the blond returned next to him.

They watched the news, some action movie and then played videogames until it was dinnertime.

"I gotta go. I'll pick you up at nine, ok?" The brunette said.

"Ok." He stood up and reached for Matt's hand. "I really had a great day today."

"I did too." He bent over and kissed his cheek again.

Matt smiled and made his way back to his room. "Jeff! I'm back!" He said and his brother came out of the bathroom to greet him.

"Braids again, huh?" He said when he saw the new look on his brother's hair. "They really do look good on ya." He said before starting to dress. "So, is he coming tonight?" He asked.

"Hell yeah. He has learned that I always win any argument." Matt joked, stripping and stepping on the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. "What's between you and Jay, by the way?"

"What ya mean?" Jeff asked.

"Can't fool me lil bro." Matt answered, starting to run his hands through his hair. "I've seen how you look each other, so, what's going on?"

"Uhh… We've can been… dancing each other." Jeff answered, not even trying to deny it, as Matt had said, he couldn't fool his big brother.

"Uh-huh. And when are you going to make a move?" Matt asked.

"The same day you make a move on Nemeth!" He realised that his brother didn't like when he referred to him by his gimmick name so he didn't do it anymore.

"Well, then you better start planning. Cause I'm planning on doing it today!" Matt said, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"W-what?" He exclaimed. Yeah, he knew what Matt felt towards the blond, it wasn't hard to find seeing how his brother talked about him all the time. "You should have warned!"

"Oh my sorry! How could I forget about that?" He shook his head and then hit Jeff's forehead.

"Are you sure he will… respond your feelings?" Jeff gently asked.

"No. He won't." Matt said, putting his T-shirt on.

"Then what's the point on telling him?"

"You didn't let me finished. He won't do it because he thinks he is worthless, once I really prove him that he is not he will."

"Brother, some times I think you are crazy." Jeff shook his head and kissed neck playfully.

"Nah. I just know him well enough." He answered, smiling. "Is Jay picking you up?"

"Uh? No, we said we'd meet there. Why?" The younger brother asked, pulling his blond and red hair in a ponytail.

"Don't. You look better with your hair loose." He said, stopping his brother's actions. "You go get Jason and I go get Nick and we meet at the entrance."

"O-ok." Sometimes, Jeff didn't understand his brother at all.

Matt knocked on the door and Nick opened it. Matt blinked, the blond looked astonishing: tight jeans, dark purple shirt and black shoes. But, for Nick the one that was looking amazing was the brunette: black jeans, black shirt and black shoes and all the colour braids stood out.

"You ready?" Matt asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Matt took his hand and started to pull him to the entrance. "Jeff and Jason will meet us at the entrance." He told him.

"Oh. Ok." They were about to arrive where the other two man were when Nick stopped. "M-Matt wait."

"What's up?"

"Are you sure that you want to be seen with me?" He asked.

"Didn't we agree that you wouldn't care about the other ones' opinion?" He asked, smirking. "Look Nick, you are a great person, just be you, the real you, and everything will be fine." He smiled before doing what he planned to do later and kissed him softly on the lips.

At first the blond was frozen, but when a warm strong hand cupped his cheek he started to kiss back, not really sure about it, but he did it, and that was more than enough for the brunette. Matt pulled away and smiled sweetly at him.

"I did not expect you to return the kiss." He said.

"Why not?"

"Denial." He replied, still caressing the soft cheek. "Let's go. We'll talk about it later." He said.

"W-wait. What did it mean?"

Matt smiled, looking at him and winked. "It means that I like you." He started walking again, kissing Jeff's brow lovingly and whispering something on his ear, what make the younger growl in response.

They made their way to the club, each Hardy with the man he had picked up but still bantering. When they arrived at the club everyone whispered when they saw Ziggler coming next to Matt.

"Jeff, what's your brother doing with this asshole?" Triple H whispered to the younger Hardy.

"If I were you, I wouldn't call him like that if my bro is near." He replied while sitting down, Jay next to him.

"How come?" Punk asked.

"They'll tell you when the time is right." He answered.

"Damn Jeff! We a little more specific!" The Chicago native groaned.

"Can't. I promised Mattie and you know…"

"That a Hardy never breaks a promise." All of them finished at the same time, sighing and knowing that they would not get anything from Jeff.

"Exactly. But you know, Nick has changed so I guess someone should go and talk to him." He said, sipping on his glass.

"What for? To be insulted at?" Morrison asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"As I said, he has changed. Adam and Jay can testify."

"Yeah, he actually has changed since he and Mattie got closer. I don't know how, but Matt has this in him that can change a person." He smiled, remembering that he used to be just like Ziggler had been, and that it was Matt who changed him.

"Yeah, you used to be an asshole too." Randy said.

"Oh, shut up Orton." He snapped, rolling his eyes but smiling at the Greek God.

"Just like old times. I always wondered what Hardy did to you to change you." He said.

"And you'll wonder for always, Randall." The brunette said behind him, smiling. "That's a secret that only Adds and I know."

"And Jeff." Someone pointed out.

"Nope. Jeff doesn't know it either. And he will never know." He whispered. "Right Addy?"

"Right Matty." The Canadian answered, giggling.

They talked for a bit, even Nick participated and everyone could see how he did change; it was almost weird to see him acting shyly and only talking when someone directly asked him a question.

"Matt!" Everyone turned to see watch Jeff, go had been dancing with whomever he found on the dance floor.

"Yes baby bro?"

"Dance with me." He said, motioning his alder brother to join him.

"Sure." He drank what was left of his drink and made his way to Jeff.

"Since when does Matt know hoe to dance?" A very sceptic Jericho asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that you have never seen Matt dance?" Adam questioned and a lot of them shook his heads. "Man, if you thought that you knew how to dance, wait and see." He took a sip of his drink before continuing. "When he was on the University Matt always went clubbing so he learned how to dance to not to make a fool of himself."

"And," JoMo continued, "If you think that Jeff fucks the stripper bar, Matthew rapes it." He moved his eyes to the dance floor and licked his dance. "Man, I would definitely give anything to have those two in my bed."

The brothers were dancing, rubbing against each other and his hands roaming over each other's bodies, whispering something on each other's ears.

"Shit, I'm het and married and those two are turning me on." Hunter growled. "If you excuse me." He finished his drink and went to find his wife.

"Just saying, but it looks like those two are together." Punk said, not realising that two of the still presents jolted at that.

"That's the point." Evan, who had recently joined their group, said. "Matt told. They do that to make the rest clear they position. You know how over protective they are on each other, so it's a way of saying to the strangers 'Go way, he's mine.'" He said.

Jay looked at Jeff, thinking if all the dancing around was just a game for him and he was really with his brother.

Nick looked at the brunette man, trying to convince himself that Matt wouldn't play with him like that. That he really did mean something for the oldest Hardy.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, both Hardys came back, smiling and sitting next to the others, breathing rapidly but smiling.

"You had fun out there?" Lita asked, kissing their cheeks.

"Hey!" Matt greeted, returning the kiss. "Hell yeah." He smiled. "You could have joined us." He said.

"Yeah, I could. But they wouldn't let me." She said, pointing at some of the guys who blushed furiously and looked away.

"You are all so perv." He exclaimed and he and Jeff laughed.

They talked for about half an hour, both brothers teasing the others about not letting Lita join them in the dance floor. Around 4am they called it a night and went back to the hotel.

"Jeff." The older Hardy said and motioned his brother to wait for him. "I'll catch up you on a few minutes." Matt told Nick, who nodded and made his way to the rest of the guys talking with Adam and Jay once he got there.

"What's up?" Jeff asked, staring at Matt.

"You take Jay to your room tonight. I'm staying with Nick." He said, his hands behind his head.

"Does he know it?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Not yet. But I don't think he is going to say no to me." The brunette replied.

"Are you planning on telling him in his room?"

"No lil bro. I already did." He smiled mischievously.

"When did you do that? You have been with me the whole night!" He exclaimed, thinking that his brother was kidding.

"But not before we went to the club." He said and then ran to the blond, who smiled at him and blushed when Matt wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

No one said anything, but Adam whistled and the brunette rolled his eyes.

They arrived at the hotel and Matt and Nick went to the younger male's room. "Can I stay with you tonight?" The older asked.

"Y-you want to stay here tonight?" He repeated, stunned.

"You don't want me?" He asked seductively, pinning him against the wall.

"N-no. I mean yes, I want you to stay." He said, smiling coyly. "What about Jeff?"

"He's taking Jason to our room." He answered, smiling and pecking him. "Let's go to sleep." He said, taking the younger man's hand in his own and leading him to the bed.

Dolph smiled as he followed the older man, watching his back and squeezing the warm hand. Matt gave him his pyjama.

"C'mon. Put it on while I go grab mine." He ordered and caressed his cheek and the blond did as he was told. "In five minutes I'll be back."

"Ok."

Matt abandoned the room and wen to his own, just to find a very sweet scene in front of his eyes: Jeff was bending slightly, one hand next to Jason's right thigh, the other one at his left thigh while Jay had both hands on Jeff's neck. The older Hardy coughed and they split, both blushing furiously.

"M-Matt I…" Jay stuttered: everyone knew how over-protective was Matt over his baby brother and Reso was sure that that was applied onto Jeff romantic life. He sure didn't want problems with Matthew Moore Hardy.

"It's cool Jay-Jay. As long as you don't hurt him." He calmed the blond, smiling. "Seriously Jay, don't hurt him or you'll have to face me." He said taking his bag and packing his pyjama and a new set of clothes. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night." He kissed Jeff's forehead and caressed his cheek.

"Good night big bro." The younger Hardy said, smiling at him.

Matt came back to Nick's room and opened the door, beaming. He went to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Nick reading on the bed, legs crossed in Indian style.

"Hey." The blond greeted, smiling at him.

"Hey." He made his way to the bathroom, cleaned his teeth and put his pyjama on. "What are you reading?" He asked, lying next to him.

"The catcher in the rye." Replied the Ohio native.

"Come here." Matt said, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture. And for the first time, Nick didn't ask why, didn't hesitate. For the first time, Nick did what he wanted and followed his heart.

He curled up against him and rested his head on the broad chest and kept reading until Matt took the book and closed it.

"Huh?" Nemeth said, looking up at him.

"We have a flight to take at 12am." He reminded him and pecked his lips a couple of times.

"Right." He smiled and kissed his jaw. Matt forced him to lie on his back and then he propped himself in his elbow and looked at him. "What?" The blond asked.

"Tonight… Tonight you have changed." He stated, noticing that there was something different in his eyes, he couldn't tell what, but there was something different in him. "May I know why?" He questioned.

"You." The blond said, beaming. "I'm just happy. I never felt this way before. You have changed me; you have helped me like no one did before. You tried to reach the real _me_, not what I had been." He declared. "Thank you."

Matt didn't say anything just stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I told you, there is no need. Besides, if I wouldn't have we would be like this now."

"You are right about this." He smiled and cuddled against him again. He felt an arm around his waist. "Good night Matt."

"Good night Nick." He mumbled in response.

Nemeth lay there, hugging the older man and smiling; unable to sleep because of the happiness he was feeling. Damned was his brother! How could Ryan saw what he felt for the man in just an hour or even less? Not that he really cared about it. He had feelings for a long time now, but how do you tell someone to whom you have barely talked that you are in love with him? It was just crazy and because he didn't to be heartbroken he shut all of his feelings, ignoring them, throwing dust over them until he had been able to almost forget how he felt around the older man. But all of that just came back, stronger and harder than ever the night Matthew offered him his help.

He sighed. He knew that for the moment Matt only felt attracted to him, but Nick knew that he could make the man fall in love with him. But he knew that before this did happen he needed to do what Matt wanted him to do: to open up to everyone and being closer to the rest of the guys. And he felt like he could really do it, just like Matt had said, he had changed. When the brunette kissed him… everything he had been waiting for, everything he longed for, everything he wanted to do but couldn't because of the 'What will they say', happened. It got him freed from the barriers he had built around his heart and mind.

"What's the matter?" He heard Matt mumbled. "Can't you sleep? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just happy." He answered and the Hardy stared at him again.

"It's the first time I see talking about how you feel by your own initiative. I'm proud of you, baby." He said, kissing his cheek. "Now sleep."

"Yeah." He snuggled closer and shut his eyes, feelings Matt fingers running through his hair.

And he did fell sleep.

Next morning, Dolph woke up feeling a hand rub his back gently and his eyes snapped open, remembering everything from the night before.

"Good morning." Matt greeted and the blond smiled, cuddling closer to him. "Why so happy?" He asked when he saw the big smile Nick had.

"I thought it had been another dream." He answered, his voice muffled by the elder's chest. "Good morning."

"Another dream?" He repeated. "So you have dreamed about me before?" He playfully asked.

"Uhhh…" He felt his face blushing and looked away.

"You are so cute." Matt said and kissed him softly on the lips while one hand brushed his hair off of his face. "This colour really looks great on you." Matt praised. "So, it's already 8am so we don't have time to go to the Starbucks, how about we go to the restaurant today?" He gently asked, hoping that Nick would say yes.

"O-ok." He smiled and kissed his cheek. "I gotta call Ryan." He announced.

"Ok. I'll go take a shower." The older smiled and kissed him again before leaving him alone.

Once he heard the water running he called his brother. "Ryan?" He said when he heard noise at the other side of the line.

"Hey bro. What's up?" The younger Nemeth asked, sleep in his voice.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I'll call you later." He excused himself.

"No, it's fine. I was taking a nap, that's all. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. But I wanted to tell you something." He said, smiling.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I'm kind of… going out with Matt." He confessed.

"Say what? Since when?" He yelled. "I knew it! I knew you would fall for him! He is a great guy. I like him." He said.

"I'm glad you do."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nick could tell that his baby brother was pouting.

"Because everything happened yesterday night." He told him. "Hey, I gotta go, I have to catch a flight. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Florida. I'll come and see you, all right?" He asked, smiling at Matt, who was already out of the shower.

"Sure. Bring him too. Love you!" He said. "Take care!"

"Love you too. Take care and don't get in trouble." He said and then hung up. "You are fast." He said, smiling.

"Yeah. Come on, go." He said as he started to dress.

Half an hour later they were on their way to the restaurant but Matt stopped him. "What?"

"Let me check if Jeff is up." He said and opened the door to his room. "Yo Jeff, Jay!" He walked next to his brother and shook him with no gentleness whatsoever.

"Matty…" The younger Hardy whimpered, cuddling more against Jay.

"Don't Matty me and get the hell up. If you are one minute late Vince is gonna rip your head off. And mine too." He said, uncovering them, not caring about if they were naked or dressed. "I'll meet ya two in the restaurant in ten minutes and if you are not down there I'll come and get ya, do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes big brother…" Jeff sat, sitting up and looking at him with hate. "Oh. Good morning Nick." He greeted the younger man.

"Good morning." He answered, mumbling.

"Ten minutes." Matt said before he walked out of the room followed by Dolph. Once they were alone, Matt held the blond hand, smiling at him. "Let's go."

When they arrived it was almost full with their co-workers and the brunette growled. "You okay?" Dolph asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry." Every single one stared at their joined hands and they knew it, but when Nick tried to pull away Matt's hold became a bit harder. "Don't. Remember what we said about the other people?" He reminded him, smiling. "Hey guys." He said, smiling at Punk, Evan and Adam.

"Hey." Adam leaned in and kissed his cheek and whispered something into his ear.

"Where are Jeff and Jay?" Punk asked.

"Luckily on the shower." Matt answered, his hand still entwined with Nick's.

The other three looked and then nodded. "So… Are you together?" Evan asked, looking at Matt and then to the blond.

"Yeah." Matt answered leaning and kissing the Ohio native on the cheek making him smile lightly.

No one said anything else so they started eating in silence until Jeff pulled on of the free chairs and sat down, glancing daggers at his older brother.

"What's the matter Jeff?" Evan asked.

"Matt." The younger Hardy growled and Matt chuckled, ignoring him and Jay kissed Jeff's cheek.

"You too!?" Punk exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" The younger Canadian asked, sitting next to the rainbow-haired warrior and the Straight Edge superstar shook his head towards the older Carolinian. "You two are… going out?"

"Yes." Everyone looked up, surprised when they realised that it had been Nemeth who answered. "What? I can talk." He said, smirking.

"We know that." Punk said and Matt shook his head before wrapping an arm around Dolph and kissed his cheek soundly.

They ate, joking and Nick participated, encouraged by Matt's arm around him.

"Everyone listen up!" Hunter said, standing up. "Uh… No, not you." He excused himself dumbly to another couple of tables. "Hum… Well, let's go grab our suitcases and will meet down at the lobby in ten minutes. Not one more, you hear me?" Everyone nodded. "Perfect then. Let's go."

Just like Triple H had commanded they met again in the lobby and went to the bus, each Hardy sitting next to their men. They had a two hours trip until the airport so Matt closed his eyes to sleep. He brought his knees up until they were pressed against the seat of his baby brother, who was sitting in front of him. Some minutes later Nick was also sleeping, cuddled against the brunette.

"Aren't they cute?" Jeff asked, kneeling on his seat to look at his brother and caressing his cheek.

"Yeah." Adam, who was sitting on the said of the aisle, agreed. "Are you happy for him?" He asked. "I sure as hell am."

"You? Aren't you in love with Matt?" Jacobs asked.

"With Matt? Geez Glenn. I love Matt, but I love like a brother, just like I love Jay or Jeff."

"Then what was all this touchy-kissy between you?" The bald man asked.

"Nothing. We just like to have contact with other people." Adam shrugged before turning to the younger Hardy. "So, are you happy for him or what?"

Jeff didn't answer immediately, too concentrated in his brother, but then smiled widely. "Yeah. I am. After his nasty break up with _him_ he was so down. Nick is going to be good for him. And he is going to be good for Nick." He smiled, sitting down again and resting his head on Jay's shoulder and the older man kissed his forehead.

About an hour later Matt and Nick woke up, rubbing their eyes and yawned, the blond still cuddling against him. Matt smiled and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"Hey." Matt whispered.

"Hey." Nick answered and smiled, pressing a kiss onto his neck. "How long until we arrive?" He asked to Adam.

"Still an hour." The blond Canadian replied.

"Oh." He said and closed his eyes again and fell sleep again on Matt's chest, while the brunette stroke his hair.

Everyone smiled when they saw the scene, feeling happy for the Carolinian. Sure, they were happy for Dolph to, but they weren't convinced that the boy had changed.

"Nick, wake up." Matt said, shaking him gently.

"What?"

"We are at the airport." He said, smiling warmly at him. "Come on." They followed the rest and went to the check-in.

Five hours later all of them were at their hotel room and for the first time in years, the Hardys didn't share room: Matt was with Nick and Jeff with Jay.

They were lying on their king-sized bed: the one with dark hair was sat in the bed, back against the head of the bed and the blond was between his opened legs. The Hardy had his hands over his shoulders and resting on his chest and, in response, Nick had his on his knees, squeezing them from time to time.

"Do you want to go visit your brother?" The older asked, caressing his neck.

"Sure." He said, smiling and snuggling closer to him. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to Cameron?" He questioned.

"Next week. Why?"

"Can I come with you? To pick Matt up." He answered, starting at him since he had sat in front of him and facing him.

"Of course. So… Is it going to be Matt?" The brunette asked, sitting straighter and starting at him.

"Yeah. I decided that if I can't be with you he'd be a way of comforting me." He explained, putting his hair behind his ear.

"I like that. How about I name one of the other ones Nicky?" He asked, pushing, so he would fall over the blond, who gasp in surprise, both for the extra weight and the question.

"I… I would like that." He said, his face burning because of the proximity between them. "I would like that a lot." He whispered.

"Great." He mumbled before kissing the blue-eyed man fully on the lips, nibbling at them. "It's dinner time, do you want to go to the restaurant of order something?" He asked, still laying on him.

"Can we order something? I want to stay with you." He said, smiling.

"Sure. You order whatever you want while I go find Adam. He wanted to tell me something earlier this morning and I completely forgot about it." He said, standing up and stealing another kiss. "I'll be back in ten or so."

"Ok." He nodded and leaning to peck his lips, blushing ever so beautifully.

Matt went to Adam's room and knocked the door, waiting.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Morrison asked, feeling a bit uneasy in front of him.

"Isn't that Adam's room?" The older asked.

"Oh yeah. He's in the bedroom." He replied, letting the Carolinian in.

"Hey Adds." He greeted at the blond, who sat up when he realised that he was there.

"Hey Matty."

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?" Matt asked, sitting in front of him and smiling.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy that you are with him now. I couldn't bare the thought of you being alone because of _that_ asshole." The older said and hugged him. "You are so much more worthy than _him_." He praised, caressing his cheek.

"Thank you Addy." Matt said, hugging him. "So, how come you are rooming with Johnny?"

"Well, he was alone and I didn't have anyone to room with since Jeff and Jay are together." He shrugged. "Are you coming to the restaurant?"

"No. We decided to eat in the room." He replied. "Love ya."

"Love ya."

"Bye Johnny." Matt said to the Californian and went back to his room.

Matt smiled when he saw him reading again and decided joining him reading a book of his own. One his was sitting next to him on the bed Nick cuddled up to him, his head resting on his belly.

They both sighed: it was so easy to be themselves when they were together in their intimacy, especially for the blond; it was really hard to act with naturalness when he was in front of the others or when Matt wasn't near him but when they were alone it was so easy to be himself and let his emotions and true feelings guide him.

He left a kiss on the brunette's tummy and purred when he received a caress in his hair before he went back to his reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick blinked when he saw Cameron for the first time in his life. "This place is like my neighbourhood in Cleveland!" He exclaimed and Matt laughed.

"Believe me, it's not the first time I've heard that." The older said, smiling. "You city boys have no imagination!" He exclaimed and then pulled the car in front of a wooden-grey house. "Come."

"Is that your house?" The blond asked.

"No. That's my dad's house." He smiled. "He has the puppies in here." He explained and then led him to the door with a hand in the small of his back. He opened the door with his spare key. "Hey dad!"

"Matthew!" His father came out of the kitchen, apron and on. "You didn't tell me you were coming with a friend." The older man said.

"He is not a friend a dad. He is my boyfriend." He said, shaking his head. "Dad, this is Nick, Probably you know him as Dolph Ziggler. Nick, meet my dad, Gil." He presented them.

"And how come I didn't know you had a boyfriend?" The older Hardy asked. "Nice to meet you, by the way."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hardy." They shook hands and Matt smiled.

"You didn't asked dad." The one with braids said. "What are you cooking? It smells delicious."

"I'm just seasoning some stakes. Shannon and his family are coming over to have lunch. Do you want to stay?" The one with greyish hair asked.

"Sure thing dad. We'll go home to take a shower and we'll come back." Matt said. "Where are the puppies?"

"They are outside with Lucas." He answered and he wasn't even finished that was already outside. "Boy, you really must love my son if you can keep up with his craziness." Gilbert said, patting the blond on the shoulder.

"I do. I definitely do." The youngest replied. "Do you mind if I…?" He pointed at Matt and the puppies.

"Join him? Sure not."

Nick joined his boyfriend outside and smiled when he saw him caressing the puppies and Lucas. "Hey babe. Here's Matt." He said, holding the black puppy for him to take. Nick hesitated. "C'mon, don't be afraid."

"What if he falls?" He asked.

"Sit down." He ordered and the blue-eyed man did it right away. "There you go." He put the little dog in his crossed legs and then taught him how to lift him. "Aren't they cute Lucas?" He asked to his older dog that barked in response.

They played with the puppies for about ten minutes before they got into Matt's house.

"Wow…" The blond said once he saw Matt's huge house from outside. "You leave here alone?" He asked.

"Yep. Jeff lives next door. Well, welcome to my home." He welcomed him.

"That's beautiful." The blond praised: everything was basically decorated in white, black, grey colours, but it wasn't dark, it was just fantastic.

"Thank you." They did a quick tour that ended up in the bathroom. "You take a shower while I go open Jeff's windows, alright?" He asked.

"Okay." Dolph said and then kissed him.

When he came back he found Matt sitting on the couch, already showered, so Nick guessed that he took a shower on Jeff's apartment, and talking with someone. He sat down next to him and waited.

"Jeff, Ah'm already in Cameron, why the hell can't ya rent a car?" Matt growled. "No, Ah can't. We are having lunch at daddy's. No. Just rent a car and ya can go tomorrow to the airport to give it back. Or call Shane and ask him to give ya a ride. Ah said no. Ah'll see ya tomorrow. Yeah, yeah, Ah love ya too." He said and then hung up.

"What's the matter?" The blond asked, tilting his head.

"He wanted me to pick him up at five pm." Matt leaned and kissed him softly on the lips. "You look so beautiful." He said. Nick was wearing dark blue jeans with a white hoddie, simple but astonishing.

"You look good too." He replied. Matt was wearing cargo pants, as usual and a red hoddie. Sometimes Nick could swear that the Hardy Boyz didn't have a ring gear, they just used the same clothes our and inside the ring. "Shall we go?"

He nodded happily and joined hands with the brunette. Ten minutes later they were already inside, helping Mr. hardy in the kitchen.

"I'll get it." Matt said when the doorbell rang. "Hey Shanny!" He greeted to one of his best friends, hugging him carefully to not to stain him.

"Matt! I didn't know you were coming!" He exclaimed.

"We just got here."

"Jeff is also here?" The younger Carolinian asked.

"Nope. Come. Nice you see you again Mr. and Mrs. Moore." He said, smiling at the two other people. "Please, come in." He said.

The four of them entered to the kitchen and Shannon blinked when he saw Ziggler in there too. So that was the 'we'.

"Well, you two no each other so I'm going to skip presentations. Mr. and Mrs. Moore he is my boyfriend Nick Nemeth, best known as Dolph Ziggler. Nick, they are Shannon's parents."

To say that Shannon's mind was going at a thousand miles per hour would be an understatement. Yeah, he sure knew that both Hardy boys were gay. Hell! He was too! But that Matt was going out with someone with Ziggler? That was definitely surprising. Well, not that surprising: Matt was known for doing the craziest things in his personal life despite what everyone thought.

They had a great time during lunch. Nick was amazed about how outgoing they were: he had heard all his life that southern people were narrow minded, especially the ones form little villages like Cameron.

About three pm they were already finished and Matt was chasing the puppies down. "Lucas! C'mon boy!" The dog followed his master and sons. "Hey, Shanny, Jeff is coming tomorrow with Jay, why don't you and Shane come and we have dinner?"

"Sure thing. How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, sounds great." The only brunette in the room nodded and then smiled at his father and the Moore family. "Well, see you around."

Matt put the puppies on a box and then they started to go to back to Matt's home.

"What are we going to do today?" Nick asked, cuddling against Matt and taking the Matt with paws and tail and caressed him behind the ears.

"We need to go to Charlotte to the supermarket." Matt replied petting on of the other puppies, Lucas' head on his thigh.

"Ok." He sighed and held the puppy, which moved his tail happily. "He is so cute." He said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"That he is."

They had a great week being together and most of the time, alone or with Jeff and Jay, but Nick had to go to Ohio to arrange some stuff and to see his parents.

"I'll meet you at the hotel, alright?" Matt asked at the airport. Jeff, Jay and he were heading NYC.

"Yeah." He said and even though he wanted to kiss him he knew he couldn't, not in the middle of the airport. "It'll only be two days, though." He whispered.

"I know. But I'll miss you." He said. "Be safe. And call me when you get there, ok?" The brunette said.

"Ok. But you gotta call me too." Matt nodded and smiled.

Thank god for them the two days went by quickly. Matt was cooking dinner for himself when someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" He yelled and then served the salad.

"Hey Matty." Nick said, smiling coyly.

"Nick! I thought you said you were going to land at midnight!" The brunette exclaimed, hurrying next to him to take his bags and kissing him.

"I took an earlier flight." The blond answered. "What are you cooking?" He asked, sniffling.

"I was doing some salad and an omelette. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. Plane food sucks." The younger replied, messing his hair up.

"Okay then. Why don't you get in comfy clothes while I make another omelette?" He suggested and the other one didn't need to be told twice.

Once Matt had finished they sat on the bed, watching the news, hip by hip, and ate their dinner. Once they finished Nick washed the dishes and then search for his book through his suitcase while Matt slipped into his pyjama.

"Matt?" He called.

"Yes babe?" The elder replied, smiling because he knew that the blond would be blushed because of the pet name.

"How long are we staying here?"

"A week and a half. Why?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing in particular." He answered and climbed on the bed, waiting for the other so he could cuddle against him, and started reading.

"Babe?" He looked up and his mouth went dry when he saw his boyfriend under the doorframe that separated the bathroom from the bedroom.

"Y-yeah?" He muttered, stuttering.

"It's kinda hot, do you mind if I sleep with out a shirt?" The brunette asked.

"N-no." He answered as he moved and let Matt to climb on the bed next to him and he rested his head on the naked chest. After a while he finished the book so he closed it and left it on the nightstand and then wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. "Matty?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He whispered, looking away.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed him on the forehead.

"You do?" The blond asked.

"Of course. How could I not? You and I are meant to be babe." He answered and then forced the blond to lie down on his back and he straddled him before he started kissing, locking his lips. The kisses were hungry and forceful yet full of love.

Matt hands were resting on the back of Nick's neck while that one had his around his back. Matt broke the kiss and started to nibble at the strong neck, smiling when a coy moan escaped from the Ohio's native lips.

"M…Matt wait." He breathed out after a few more minutes.

"What is it darling?" He asked.

"I… I want to wait a bit for… that." He whispered, sitting up and looking at him sheepishly.

"Of course." He kissed his lips softly and then lay down and pulled him down. "Sleep tight." He whispered.

"You too." Dolph pulled the covers and snuggled closer to the brunette, who wrapped an arm around him. "I love you." He whispered again.

"I love you too." He replied in the same tone of voice before he pressed a gentle kiss on his brow.

Next morning, when he woke up, Nick smiled and kissed the muscle beneath him, purring when a hand stroke his back.

"Good morning." The blond muttered.

"Good morning." Matt answered, his eyes still closed and his hand still in his back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. You are a great pillow." He joked and snuggled closer to him, sighing. "At what do we need to go to the arena?"

"Four or so. I need to go to see Vince." The older said.

"Hm? What for?" His beautiful blue eyes glued to Matt's features.

"I'm going to NXT next season. We have to talk about whom else would like to come. How 'bout you? Would you like to come?" At that, Nemeth sat up and looked at him for about ten seconds before nodding vigorously. "Then I'm going to said it to Vince." He said and then gathered the younger man into his arms before he kissed him. "Do you want to do something today?"

"Not really." He responded and lay down over Matt's body. "Am I to heavy?" He asked.

"No hon. Jeff's heavier than you." He said, his hands resting on the broad back. They stayed like that for some minutes, until Matt's phone rang with Lita's theme. "Ames? What's up?" He asked cheerily.

"**M-Matt."** That was the only answer he got.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, both, he and Nick sitting up.

"**Trish has kicked me out of our room."** She sobbed.

"What do you mean that she has kicked you out?"

"**She has a lover! I just came to give her a surprise and I-I found her with that Kaitlyn kid."**

"Oh babe… Where are you? I'll come and pick you up." He said.

"**I'm in the Holiday Inn at 39****th**** street." **She sobbed, again.** "Th-thank you Matty." **She said.

"No need for. Give us thirty minutes and will be there." He replied.

"**Us?"**

"Yeah. Nick and I." He replied. "Wait at the lobby, alright?"

"**O-ok." **

Matt hung up and the blond looked at him, confused. "Trish cheated on Lita and kicked her out of the room. Do you mind if she stays with us today?" He asked.

"Not at all. She is important to you, so she is important to me." The blond said, hugging him.

"You are amazing." The brunette kissed his nose. "You go take a shower here and I'll go to Jeff's."

"What is he is taking a shower with Jay?" The blond asked, tilting his head.

"Jay and Jeff? They don't wake before eleven unless someone does wake them up." He answered and then kissed the side of his neck. "In ten minutes I'll pick you up, ok?"

"Yep." He nodded and hurried to the shower.

Just as Matt had said to Lita, in thirty minutes they arrived at the hotel the Divas were staying in. Nick was pale and breathing rapidly: he had come to know that the Hardys were way to friendly with the gas pedal.

Once they saw the redheaded sitting on a chair they almost ran too her, the brunette sitting next to him and hugging her.

"Oh darling…" He stroked her back and soothed her. "C'mon." He helped Lita to stand up and the smiled at his boyfriend. "Can you take her bags babe?"

"Sure." Dolph lifted the two suitcases and started to go after them. Matt drove back to their hotels, smiling sweetly at him from time to time. They led the woman to their room and she sat at the sofa.

"I'm going to call Vince and tell him that you are staying with us." Matt said, leaving the room.

Nick sat next to her and smiled nervously. "So the rumours were true." She said, looking at him.

"Ru-rumours?"

"Yeah. Rumours about you and Matthew being together." She giggled when the younger blushed. "He's a great man. The greatest I've ever known. Don't hurt him Dolph or you'll have to face me, Adam and Jeff. And Jay."

"Nick." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nick. Matt doesn't like people to call me Dolph out of the ring." He explained, feeling somewhat stupid, but hey, he loved the man.

"Nick then. Call me Amy." She said. "So, how long have you been together?"

"Two weeks or so." He answered. "Are you hungry? I can make some breakfast." He proposed.

"That would be great." She said. "I would help you, but I'm terrible at kitchen." She said.

"It's okay. I like cooking." The male answered, standing up and going to the kitchen, followed by Dumas.

"You two are definitely meant to be together. I haven't met anyone with such a passion for cooking as Matt. Besides his dad." She said, smiling, as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I like it when we cook together." The blond said, blushing.

It wasn't long until Matt came back and smiled at the woman and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "That smells delicious." He praised.

"Thanks." He replied.

He left another soft kiss and then sat next to Amy, hugging her. "Tell us what happened." He gently said.

Amy told them that she was going back to their room after she stayed with the Bellas working on their match when she found out that the door was open so she came in and found her girlfriend for six years in bed, naked and moaning with Kaitlyn.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry." Matt muttered and patted her head. "What the hell?" He exclaimed when AJ theme started playing quite loud.

"Uhh… Sorry." Nick said and then hurried to pick it up. "Hey AJ, what's up?" He asked, going back with the other two.

"**Is it true?"**

"Huh?" He asked, not really knowing what was she talking about.

"**You and Matt. Is it true?"** Dolph could easily identify that she wasn't angry she was… excited.

"Y-yeah…" He mumbled and he held the phone away from his ear when she started screaming. "Hey AJ, calm down, c'mon."

"**Okay, okay. You need to tell me this. Do you think we can hang out today?" **She asked.

"Uhh… I gotta check it, I'll call you later." He said and then hung up.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah. She just wanted to know if we were… together. She said if I wanted to hang out with her." He shyly replied and Matt chuckled.

"Why don't you ask her to come over?" Amy proposed. "AJ is that Lita diva, right?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. But I don't get what she is doing here if the RAW crew is in L.A." Dolph said, starting to wash the dishes.

"I think she needs to go see Vince for something. I'm not sure." The elder replied. They moved over the sofa and Matt looked blankly ahead. "Do you want to tell the others Ames?" He asked to the redhead while he half-hugged the blond.

"I don't know. Knowing them, I imagine that Jeff will try to bet her, Jay will probably go ahead with him and Adam will try to kill her right away." She shook her head. "That's why I called you. You always have always the most reasonable out of you four." She objected.

"Yeah, you are probably right with that." He said and pressed a kiss on Nick, who was texting AJ.

"How did you two got together, by the way? I didn't know you were close to each other." The woman asked.

"Well, you know, everything kind of happened because of AJ." Matt said. "One night she said that she wanted to talk to me so we talked while I drove her back to the hotel. April asked me to help him."

"With what? Wrestling moves?"

"Not exactly." The blond said putting the phone away and resting his hands on his owns knees. "I… I had problems with drinking. The only ones who knew about were AJ and Big E. When he first came he said he couldn't help me yet because I didn't want him too. He was damn right. I didn't want any help; I just wanted to be alone and in piece. Two months later… I got in serious trouble with some of the new rookies. It was then that I realised that I did need help. His help. He had been by my side every fucking moment, helping me to get through every harsh moment I had." He looked at the brunette male, who smiled and hugged him tightly. "Then my brother came to visit me and I saw everything I could have lost if Matt hadn't been by my side. Some days after that we went to the hairdresser because I wanted to put some distance between Dolph and me."

"That very same night I kissed him." Matt finished. "That would have been about a couple of weeks ago."

"That's a cute story." The woman said, smiling sadly when her own story hit her. "You surely don't mind if I stay here for the night?" She asked.

"Sure not. But we can only offer you the sofa-bed." Matt said.

"It's more than okay." She replied. "Talking about hairdressing, I think it's time for me to go to one so they can trim my hair." She said, smiling. "I'll catch up with you later. At what time is AJ coming?"

"At two." The blond answered.

"I'll be back by then. Bye!" She waved and made her way to the closest hairdresser.

"She always does that when she is upset." Matt sighed.

"Does what?"

"Go to the hairdresser." He replied. "Do you want to go to the gym? At least will do something productive." Matt said and stood up, pulling him to his feet.

"What about Lita?" He asked, following the man to their room to change their clothes to tank tops and sweat pants.

"I'll text her." He replied and then kissed his lips lovingly.

When they arrived at the gym they saw Mark and Glenn already in there so they went to the opposite side. After half an hour, Nick couldn't keep his eyes off Matt: his tank top was like a second skin and his skin was shining because of the thin layer of sweat.

"Hey, hon." Matt came next to him and kissed him. "Do you want to go back?" The brunette asked.

"Sure." He blushed and looked to the floor.

They said goodbye to the Brothers of Destruction and headed to their room. Once inside Matt pressed him against the wall and kissed him hungrily, his hands resting on his hips. The blond responded to the kisses eagerly, his arms wrapped around the elder's man neck. After a few heated kisses the Hardy split up, breathing heavily.

"How about we shower together?" The brunette asked and he nodded, still wrapped around him.

Matt scooped him and went to the bathroom, leaving him sitting on the sink before he started to run the water. He then wet back to his boyfriend, who didn't move an inch and licked his cheek.

"Undress for me, baby." He mumbled and then kissed his neck as he proceeded to remove his own clothes. With shaky hands so did the blond. Once he was undressed he covered his crotch with his hands. "Don't. You are beautiful." He said and then gathered him in his arms and then stepped inside under the water. "Really beautiful." He praised and caressed his cheeks.

"Matt…" The Ohio native whispered causing the brunette to laugh.

"Don't be ashamed baby. You are the prettiest thing I ever laid my eyes upon." He mumbled and then started to soap him up ever so gently and stopped when he arrived to his crotch. "Want me to stop?" He asked.

"N-no. It feels nice." He replied and looked away when a hand ghosted over his member.

"You just have to say if you want to, ok?" The blond nodded in agreement and then let Matt wash him up, thinking of really disgusting things to not to get hard. "Come." He opened his eyes and took the hand that was being held to him.

They went back to the room and slipped in some jeans and T-shirt and then sat down on the sofa.

"Matt?"

"Yes baby?" The brunette asked, a towel on his head as he dried the wetness of his hair.

"Do you really think that I am pretty?" He questioned, hopeful eyes.

"Of course I do." Matt pecked his lips a couple of times. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and then smiled widely. He loved the fact that Matt was so open with everything he felt or thought, it gave him a feeling of security that he had never felt before.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but school has started again, I've been out of town and I have been reading some football (or soccer, whatever you want to call it) fics.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"I'll pick you up, alright?" Matt said and Nick nodded. "Love ya."

"Love you too." He mumbled before kissing him softly and then blushing furiously when Morrison whistled at them.

"Fuck off Hennigan!" Matt yelled and the Californian laughed. "He is just jealous because he is not getting someone named Copeland!" He grinned evilly when the Shaman of Sexy stopped and turned to him. "Am I wrong?"

"Shut up." He replied and then ran off.

"That wasn't very nice, you know?" Nick scolded and Matt smiled.

"I'll apologise later, alright?" He said and the blond smiled. "Why don't you call AJ and tell her to meet us here?"

"Ok." Matt got called by Vince and they had to go to the arena. Dolph went to the locker room, frowning when he saw JoMo sat in a bench and staring at the ceiling. "Hey." He greeted, sitting next to him. For about ten minutes they just sat there, not sharing any word. "Matt was just joking, he meant no harm." The blond said.

"I know. Matt is not that kind of people. Unless you harm someone he really cares about." He smiled. "But he did get something right. I can't get Adam. He just sees me as a friend. Not even a close one."

"Matt and I weren't friends." He pointed out.

"Well yeah… I always wondered how come you got so close." He said.

"Hm. I bet you all did. Let's just say… that he helped me to work through some problems." The blond replied. "You should try to make Adam fall for you. I'm sure Jeff, Jay and Matt will be more than happy to help you."

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked.

"I just found out that, in some aspects, they are like girls. Gossiping and stuff." He shook his head and sighed. "Why Adam?"

John looked at him, trying to find Dolph and not Nick, but then he realised that the old blond had disappeared somewhere and was not coming back. "I don't really know. I guess because he always tries to help everybody with anything. He's smart, handsome, funny… It's everything I always looked in a partner. When he had to retire I thought it would be a good time and I tried to tell him. I really did. But when I was about to confess him my feelings for him his cell phone rang and he answered with a 'Hello love!' so I just cowered and never told him. I think they are still together." He concluded and rubbed his hands. "Why Matt?"

"I always liked Matt. Back in the Spirit Squad days." The blond man admitted.

"Really? That was like six years ago or something like that!" The brunette exclaimed. "And you never made a move on him?"

"I thought he was with Lita! That storyline worked out perfectly!" He replied. "Thing is that I never thought he would lie eyes on me, not even when he said he was gay. I mean, why would he? With Adam, Punk or you around him? I never thought I could have an opportunity. And then he went to TNA. I had missed him like crazy the first weeks, but then I realised I had to move on so I started to date a guy I met. Not a happy ending. And then Vince hired him again and everything came back stronger and harder. It hit me like I had run into a wall." He sighed and smiled at the brunette. "And then, about four months ago he offered me his help to work out… my problems. And he never asked for anything in return. We got closer and closer. But I wanted to give him something so I did what I thought he would like: I changed my hair colour because one of the hardest things he tried to make me understand is that I didn't need to be Dolph 24/7." He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "That very night he kissed me before we got into the club." He ended.

"That's a nice story, Nicky." Both men turned around and saw, not only the owner of that voice, AJ, but also Matt, who was grinning.

"How long have you been standing here?" The blond asked, his cheeks burning.

"Long enough." Matt responded and went next to him, kissing his lips lovingly. "Vince wants to see you." He mumbled against his pouty lips.

"What for?" He asked, his eyes locked with Matt's.

"I don't know. Something about doing a WWE edition of some MTV program." He replied and then smiled.

"Ok. Wait for me?" He asked.

"Always." With one last kiss the Ohioan walked out of the room, followed by AJ and leaving the two brunette men in the main locker room.

Matt kneeled in front of Morrison and smiled. "I'm sorry Morrie. I meant no harm." He apologised.

"I know." He smiled back. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard to find out. You would look at him when he was talking with someone, who usually happened to be me, Jay or Jeff, so it wasn't hard. When he announced that he was going to retire you seemed lost. You would wander around the arena like you had nothing else to do. And then he came and you were your crazy, shining, cocky self again." He explained.

"You really pick up details." He muttered.

"Hey, I had to always keep an eye on Jeff and do something else at the same time." He laughed and then gathered the younger man into his arms. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Y-yes?" He replied, not really sure.

"Adds never had a boyfriend nor girlfriend. When he picks his phone and says 'Hello love' it's always me." He said.

"W-what?" He pulled away, staring at the older Hardy who smirked.

"Adam and I had a relationship about… six or seven years ago. Then we realised that with him being in RAW and I being in SmackDown! we were becoming more friends again and less boyfriends so we called it quits. Instead of tearing us apart it got as closer and, somehow, we ended up seeing each other as brothers instead of lovers." He explained.

"So… that time… It was you?" He asked, shocked.

"Seems this way." He replied and laughed at his face. "But he always answers like that."

John was dumbfounded: he could have had the opportunity to tell him and he didn't because a misunderstanding, because he misread the blond.

"You should tell him." Matt said, brining him back to reality.

"What if he doesn't feel the same? I could never look at him again." He whispered.

"Look at me, Johnny." The brunette did it and locked eyes with Matt. "You should never be ashamed of what you feel. Never, ok?" He nodded. "Great. Now, listen to me, ok? I'll give you some pointers." He sat down next to him and smile. "Take him to a cathedral, he loves them. Go inside, let him wander for a while and once you are ready take him to a park or if the cathedral has a garden, to the garden and tell him. If he doesn't feel the same, don't worry; he'll try everything to make you feel better. Even set you up in blind dates." He chuckled. "But my guts says me that everything we'll work out for ya." He stood up and then started walking to Vince's office. "See ya around Johnny boy."

After about twenty minutes Nick, Matt and AJ were heading to the males' hotel room, were Lita was already waiting for them.

"Ames! We are back!" Matt yelled as he crossed the door, hand joined with Nick's.

"Oh hey! What did Vince want?" The woman asked, blinking when she realised that AJ was with them. "Hey AJ." She greeted.

The younger woman moved his lips but not a sound came out.

"Yeah, that used to happen to me and Jeff when Shawn talked to us." Matt joked, patting the smaller one in the shoulder. "She does not bite. Much." He said.

"Uhh… Hi Lita." She greeted, not daring to look at her idol in the eye.

Dolph chuckled and opened a bottle of orange juice. "Want some?" he asked but everyone shook its head in negation.

"Love your hair babe." Matt said: Lita had died it darker, almost black and had some red highlights. "Shit. That sounded sooo gay." He growled.

"You_ are_ gay Matthew." Lita replied.

"Hush. We'll go make the lunch you two talk or whatever you girls do." The Carolinian said before disappearing into the kitchen along with his boyfriend.

They decided to cook some rice with veggies and chicken.

"What do you think they are talking about?" The blond asked, watching the water boil and leaning against Matt chest since the older man was hugging him from behind.

"Probably us. I mean, they are woman, they like to gossip." He said.

"Matt, you are a man and you love gossiping." He replied, giggling when Matt bit his neck playfully. "You really think they are talking about us? I'd say that they are badmouthing some Diva."

"Wanna bet?" The brunette asked.

"Why not? I'll win." He said, turning around and kissing his cheek.

"You wish. What's the prize?"

"Ten bucks?" He suggested, smiling at him.

"Nah. I would bet Jeff ten bucks that he couldn't do something. To you… I bet you sixty bucks." He answered, smirking.

"Deal."

"Deal." They shook hands before bursting into laughs. Laughs that ended when Matt kissed him passionately. "C'mon. Let's bring the food." He said. "Hey girls, come to the table." He said as he put the dishes down and both women came over. "What were you talking about?"

"You two." Ames said.

"Yes! You hear that honey! I win!" The brunette male yelled.

"And fucking Kaitlyn." AJ said.

"Ha! I win too!" The blond exclaimed, sitting next to him.

"No need to pay then, huh?" He said and then saw both females looking at them. "A bet." He half explained.

"So, what were you saying about us?" Nick asked, his hand fidgeting with Matt's under the table.

"That you look utterly cute together." April replied, grinning. "I mean you do everything together!" She said and tasted the rice. "That's really good." She praised.

"Thanks. So, we look cute together?" Matt asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah! Although Jeff and Jay also look cute together." Amy replied and grinned when Matt huffed. "Aw, don't be like that. You know you'll always be my favourite." She joked.

They had a great time before they went to the arena. Nick had talked with AJ about his relationship with Matt and how much he had helped him while Matt and Amy had their own talk in the kitchen. The older male one convinced her to stay with them for a couple of days before she looked for another room.

"Honey, are you ready?" He already had his match against Del Rio and was waiting his boyfriend to finish to shower. "Jeff and Jay are waiting for us."

"Two minutes!" The blond answered. "What did Vince want?"

"He wanted to talk about who could come to NXT. You were already one of the candidates." He told him. "He also told me who is going to NXT from the FWC."

"Is Ryan one of the candidates?"

"Yes he is. I'll be his pro." He stated and Nick rushed out of the shower and kissed his lips eagerly. "What was that?"

"A kiss. I'm happy that you'll be his pro." He answered and hugged him.

"C'mon babe. Get dressed that we need to leave." Matt mumbled, gripping his waist.

"Okay, okay." He replied and after he left a soft peck on the brunette's lips he started to dress under the sight of the Carolinian. "Where are we going?"

"I have no clue." He wrapped an arm around the blond and kissed his hair. "Jay is driving, so I guess he knows where we are going."

They went to a sushi restaurant because Jeff had asked Jay to and the Canadian couldn't deny anything to him. The Hardys loved sushi so they used to go to a Japanese restaurant every time they got a chance, and back in Cameron they would cook it from time to time. Because of that they were used to use the chopsticks, unlike the two blonds. They ended up eating with both Hardys feeding them; thank god they were on a private room.

In the car Nick fell sleep on Matt's shoulder, his arms around the older Hardy boy's waist. Once Jay parked in the parking lot he took the youngest man in his arms and quickly made his way to his room after kissing his brother on the cheek and exchanging two _'Love you'_.

He opened the door and smiled when he saw his best female friend sleeping on the sofa bed. He put the man on the bed and then went back to the woman and covered her with the blankets and then kissed her forehead.

"Nick, Nicky, darling." He shook him gently, kissing his face.

"Hmm… What?" The blond grumbled and tried to cuddle against him.

"C'mon, you need to put your pyjama on." Matt said, brushing his hair out of his face but all he got in replied was a growl. "Nicky… Babe, please, I don't want you to get sick." He begged.

"Ok…" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"You are so adorable." Matt cooed before he started to pull Nick's shirt off and then undid the jeans the blond was wearing, as managed to put the trousers on, but he struggled a bit more with the shirt. "Hon, I need a little help here." He growled and the only thing the younger did was to lift his arms. "You are impossible."

He finally put the shirt on and then threw his own clothes somewhere, before he slid into his one pyjama and then into bed, letting his lover rest his head on his chest.

"Matt?" He mumbles.

"Yes honey?"

"I love you. I love you so much." His voice was husky because of his sleep, but it didn't make the words less meaningful.

"I love you too, Nicholas." He answered, kissed his forehead and then fell sleep, hugging the younger man tighter.

* * *

When Nick woke up he smiled when he felt Matt's muscle beneath him and snuggled closer to him and tried to fall sleep again, thanking god for not being scheduled that they. He managed to sleep about an hour or so until he felt rummaging coming from the kitchen. Frowning he got up, wondering he could be since Matt was still sleeping deeply.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He looked dumbly at Lita: he had completely forgotten that she was there.

"Uhh… It's okay. It must be late." He muttered and she giggled.

"It's only seven am. I like being up early. Besides AJ and I decided to go to the park to run." The woman explained.

"So she got to talk to you?" Dolph asked, smirking.

"Yeah. I don't get why she was so nervous. I mean, I've seen her talk to Steph or… Trish completely fine." She said, smiling dropping a bit when she mentioned the Canadian diva.

"You are her idol. She has always respected you. She became a wrestler for _you._" He explained, smiling and leaning against the doorframe.

"I like her. She seems to be a nice kid." The woman stated, pouring some coffee in a mug. "Want some?"

"No thanks. Yeah she is. I own her so much, starting form Matt, nothing would have happened if she hadn't told him." The male said.

The conversation died right there and Nick observed the woman, it was obvious that she had a rough night: black bags under her eyes, pale skin, puffy eyes, the hair was a complete mess and she had a defeated look.

"I'll go. Have a nice day." She announced and kissed his cheek.

"You too." He replied, shocked by her action. Not that he minded too much. He went back to the bed and curled against Matt, resting his head on the broad chest and smiling.

After a few minutes he propped himself onto an elbow and smiled at the soft yet masculine features of his boyfriend. He was handsome, so hot, so sexy. It was a shame he could not stare into his brown depths though: he loved Matt eyes, they always told him how much the older man loved him. He could see the love, yes, but also the caring, the pride and if the brunette was sad, he could also see it.

He could see everything in Matt's eyes.

Without realising he fell sleep again, his forehead resting against Matt's shoulder. When he woke up again, a soft hand caressing his back.

"Feels nice…" The blond purred and smiled when the surface beneath him trembled when Matt laughed.

"How did you end up sleeping on me?" The older asked and it was then that Nemeth realised that he was, indeed, _on_ Matt instead on the bed.

"Don't know… You are comfortable, though." He said as he closed his eyes again. "Lita has gone to run with AJ." He announced.

"How do you know that?"

"I heard noise and I forgot that she was here, so I got up and found her in the kitchen. She told me." He explained and yawned, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, not wanting to go away from him.

"I see… When did she leave?" The Carolinian asked, resting is arms on the broad back.

"Around 7am." He answered. They stayed in silence for some minutes, until Nick spoke again. "Matt? Do you think is fine if I go to Silent Library?"

"The show?"

"Yeah. That is what Vince wanted to talk about." He replied. "He said I was going to Silent Library with some other."

"You'll be great, I'm sure." Matt whispered kissing his neck softly. "When do you have to go?"

"The day after tomorrow." He answered. "Matty?"

"Yes darling?"

"Can we take a bath together?" He asked, propping in his forearms to look at him, blushing furiously.

"Sure babe." He pecked his lips and then bit his chin.

Ten minutes later they are sitting in the bathtub: Nick in Matt's arms, his back pressed to his boyfriend's chest. Their fingers are entwined and he smiled up at the brunette.

"What?" The Hardy asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." He replied.

"I'm happy too. I never thought I could be happy after…" He suddenly shut up and blinked.

"… Him?" Dolph muttered and slowly pulled away, sitting in front of Matt, smiling shyly.

"How do you know about that?" Matt asked, not looking at him, just staring at the water.

"I… I heard Jeff and Adam talking about 'him' when we were in the bus. I was half woken." He muttered. "A-Are you mad at me?" He asked, looking at him frightened but Matt shook his head.

"No baby, of course I am not mad at you. I should have told you." He said and gathered the younger man into his arms. "It's a short story. There was a time that I dated Adam but we called it quits because we realised that we weren't feeling love for each other anymore, so we stayed in friendship terms." He saw how Nemeth bit his lower lip and looked away. "Hey babe, none of that, I don't feel that kind of love for him now and I don't plan leaving you. You are stuck with me." He joked and bit his neck playfully, earning a giggle. "Then I started seeing a guy I met back in Raleigh. The first months were great but he started to say that I was worthless, that he was meant to be with someone better… You could say that he abused me; he couldn't do it physically so he did verbally."

"What happened?" Dolph asked.

"I started drinking. He left me and I really thought that it was because I really did something wrong. I tried to win him back, which only led me to drink more. And you know the rest." He finished, smiling.

"You are not worthless. You couldn't be any better. It's his' loss, but it's my gain." He said, smiling, before he kissed him.

"What about you and that boyfriend you told Johnny about?" The brunette asked, petting him.

"Mine is even shorter than yours." He pointed. "So I had this boyfriend tall, strong, brunette, long curly hair, dark eyes, olive skin… Remind you of someone?"

"Besides me? No." Matt shook his head and then frowned. "How long have you been in love with me, sweet pie?"

Nick blushed furiously, ducking his head. "Spirit Squad days?" He mumbled.

"Did you just say 'Spirit Squad days'?" Matt asked in disbelief. "You have been in love with me for this long and never tried to make a move on me?" He asked when the blond nodded.

"Hey! I thought you were going out with Lita! And then, even when you said you were gay I thought that you would never look at me again, not with John or Adam around." He defended himself. "Anyway, so yeah, I tried to find a substitute of you. It didn't work at all, he was a crazy bitch that wanted to rip my head when accidently I came… yelling your name instead of his." Matt laughed. Like he had never laughed before and then pulled the younger man into his arms. "It's not funny!" The blond yelled, trying to get free from Matt, pouting.

"Yes it is. But you know, if you would have made a move on me I wouldn't have turned you down." Matt said, laughing softly. "You know what?" He asked seductively and Nemeth shook his head. "I would love to hear you come with my name on your lips." He whispered sexily into his ear.

"I-I…" He trailed off, not finding his voice.

"Ah know. Ya wanna wait." Matt said and then kissed him softly.

"Thank you Matty." He said, hugging him again.

"Ah told ya: Ah'll do anything for ya." He said and it was then that Nick realised that his accent had thickened.

"Is there something wrong?" He gently asked.

"Huh? No. Why?" The brunette asked.

"Your accent thickened." He pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Oh. Didn't realise it. Sometimes if I get to distracted it happens." He said, sticking his tongue out. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He stood up and walked out of the bathtub, followed by the blond. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Stay-at-the-hotel day?" Nick asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"But we always stay in here… I heard there's a bungee jumping place somewhere in the city…"

"You are so not taking me to bungee jumping!" Nick exclaimed.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"I don't like highs. Even less if I have to jump." He growled and Matt smiled.

"Aww baby… But I would take into my arms; hold you so tight that you could not even slip from my arms if you tried it." He whispered. "Please honey? Please." He pouted, looking at him through his eyelashes.

"You'll hold me?" He asked, hesitantly and Matt nodded effusively. "You swear it?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die." The brunette answered.

"Ok… Then we'll go do bungee jumping."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. I got blocked, I lost the draft I had written... But it's finally here! I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Nick had a death grip around Matt's neck and shaking a bit while the other one had an arm around his hips and was laughing softly.

"You are never ever taking me to d bungee-jumping." He stated, still shaking.

"Why not? It was fun."

"Jumping off a fucking bridge is nothing but funny, Matt." The blond growled. "I thought I was going to die."

"Aw baby, I told you I would hold you all the way, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. But I did it once, so next time you take, Jeff, Evan, Gabriel, whomever you want but you leave me on the floor." He said and Matt laughed harder.

"You are so exaggerated. Jeff and I did things like that when we were fifteen." He pointed out.

"Well, you and your brother are known for doing crazy shit. I was a good kid, you know?" He asked.

"Hey! I was a good kid too! I did the household duties, got top marks on my studies, raised Jeff and I even got a scholarship!" The brunette said.

"And did crazy things." Nick repeated.

"Yeah. And did crazy things." He conceded with a smiled and pecked his lips lovingly after checking no one was around.

* * *

"Do you want to go to have lunch somewhere?" Matt asked two weeks after the bungee jumping. They were already in NYC because of the weather.

"Yes! Where, though?" He asked.

"What about that restaurant next to the hotel? Jeff and Jay said it was really good." He said and Nick nodded, still with his head on the crook of Matt's neck.

"Sounds good to me." He mumbled.

"Ok then. Let's go." He kissed the top of his head and then started to head to their car.

They went first to their hotel to get on more formal clothing and then headed off to the restaurant. Nick observed, mesmerised, how his boyfriend used all his southerner charm and got them a private room. The waitress guided them, completely flushed.

"How the hell did you do that?" The blond asked when they were alone.

"Southerner charm." Matt said, smirking. "It's easy for us to get you do whatever we want, northerners. You can't resist to our beautiful accent and manners, can you?"

"No, I guess we can't." He smiled and let Matt took his hand.

As they always did when they were together they had an amazing time, talking nonchalantly about anything. Nick smiled every time Matt brushed his thumb over his hand or kissed his hand palm.

Most of the meal, the blond spent it looking at the brunette: he looked so hot with his night-blue silk button shirt that left nothing to imagination, his dark braided hair pulled in a ponytail. But Nick had to say that the moment he looked hotter was when he was drinking the red wine he had ordered.

"What's the matter?" He asked, smiling at him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Nick replied and returned the smile. The older stood up and kissed his forehead, his nose and then his lips.

"You are so cute when you blush like that." Matt said and pecked his lips again. "Finish your dessert while I pay, all right?"

"Yes Matty." The Ohioan answered and, once he was alone, he sighed and touched his lips; he loved how their lips felt pressed against the other's, for him, it was magical.

He finished and then went with Matt, who was taking his credit card back from the cashier. "You ready?" He asked to the blond.

"Yeah." He smiled and followed the elder to the entrance and then to their hotel.

After a few minutes both of them were sitting on the sofa, or better yet: Matt was sitting on the sofa and Nick on Matt, face to face and kissing each other eagerly, hungrily. Matt was tracing invisible circles on Nick's hip with his thumbs while the blond had his hands lace in the back of his neck, his fingers playing with some of the dark braids.

Some minutes later the kissing began to soften, to be gentler and eventually stopped and the blond rested his head on the elder man shoulder, trying to even his breathing.

"Matty?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm hard." He whispered ashamed and looked down.

"I know." Of course he did notice the ragging hard on his boyfriend had" It was almost impossible to not notice it when it was pressed against his hipbone.

"Would… would you help me?" He asked softly.

"Do you want me to?" Matt asked to make sure it was something Nick really wanted and that he wasn't just doing it because he felt like he had to.

"Yes. Yes. Of course I want you too. I don't want anyone else." He said. "But…"

"I know. No sex yet." Matt nodded and kissed his lips lovingly. "Strip." He mumbled against his lips and the blond quickly complied. Matthew took his time admiring him: the strong yet delicate figure his boyfriend possessed, the blue eyes bright with lust and love and yet embarrassed, the blond silky hair… Everything in Nicholas Nemeth was perfect. "Sit down. Your back on my chest." He said and the younger male did so, not really sure why Matt wanted him facing the saw he was.

"Matty…?" He asked, unsure, but received no answer.

He sighed when the brunette started kissing his neck softly, nibbling it from time to time; his calloused hands caressed the pink skin of his hipbone and made their way until they found his nipples, playing with them gently.

He was trying to not to moan, but it was getting harder by every minute going by, every caress made him more sensible and it was killing him. His lower lip was almost bleeding form the biting he was doing.

"I want to hear you, baby." Matt murmured into his ear, voice low and husky, as if he could read his mind. "I'm sure you make such a beauty sounds…" Matt smiled against his shoulder. "Will you moan for me babe?"

"Y-yes." It was then that Nick realised that he was completely lost and had no saving from the man he loved: he had fallen completely in love with him.

"Thank you." The Ohioan shivered at those words and pressed himself against Matt even more.

And when the big hand started to stroke his aching member he _had_ to moan. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful, so lustful and lovely at the same time. Nick couldn't even form a simple sentence, he was to busy wandering through his recently discovered sexual world. If just a fucking handjob was making feel such things, he couldn't even imagine what Matt would make him feel when they were making love. He could even picture it: Matt on his knees, between his legs, fucking him nice and slowly while he was completely sweaty and sprawled over the bed, rock hard and his whole body filled with love bites.

"Oh Matt!" He screamed when the thumb ran across his head, over and over again, massaging it slowly, sending him into frenzy. "Matt, please. No more. Please. Don't stop. Feels so wonderful. Stop." The brunette chuckled: he wasn't making any sense, contradicting himself every time he said something.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" He asked, moving his hand at a slower pace.

"Just, just, wait a minute, please." He mumbled, breathing unevenly and letting his body go limp, knowing that his significant other wouldn't let him fall off his lap. Matt did so, he waited, not touching him at all beside his head, which he kissed a couple of times. "P-please?" Nick muttered after a few minutes.

"Hm? Please what?" He whispered.

"Please continue?" He said and Matt kissed his cheek before he started stroke him again, setting a rough pace. But this time, he added something: he started to massage his entrance with two of his fingers. Smiling when Nick started to push back to them. "M-matt…"

"Yes baby?" He asked, moving both hands a little faster.

"P-push them in…" He mumbled and Matt smiled before he pushed one until his second knuckle, letting the boy adjust. "More, please, Matty, I need more…" He sobbed and Matt complied at the second, pushing his finger inside him and slowly started to move it, doing circular motion. "Oh god!" The younger gasped and Matt smirked, knowing that he had found his G point. The older man continued to stroke him and to hit his bundle of nerves and in no time Nick came in his hand with a hoarse cry of his lover's name, coating the brunette's hand and his own abdomen with his seed. Matt smiled and wiped both of his hands with a paper tissue.

"You were amazing love." He said as he laid the blond on the sofa and pecked his lips. "I'm going to wash my hands, all right?" Nick nodded, lost of words and gasping for air. "Why don't you go lay on the bed and take a nap? I'll join you in five minutes." Half suggested, half-ordered.

"Ok." He sat up and smiled before he made his way to the bed with shaky legs and laid down on it, waiting for Matt, who came back with a wet rag and slowly cleaned him. "How about we sleep for a couple of hours and then we go visit Adam and Johnny?" He proposed.

"Whatever you want." He mumbled, letting Matt put a boxers and sweat pants on him. "Just get here." Matt chuckled and lay down next to him, letting him put his head on his chest. "I love you."

"And I love you back." Matt replied before kissing him softly on the forehead, smiling when he realised that his baby was already sleep. He wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes too. He wasn't really tired, but he loved lying down with Nick in his arms.

He was drifting off to sleep when his phone rang: Jeff.

"Matt?"

"What Jeff?" He knew that tone of voice: his baby brother wanted something from him.

"Can you pick Jay and I up? We are at that enormous mall at…"

"No." He simply said. "I'm going to sleep. Take a cab." And he hung up. Damn was his brother and damn was he: why did he spoil the little brat so much all of his life? He sighed and put the cell phone on silence so he wouldn't be interrupted again.

When he woke up he realised that the blond wasn't next to him and that the shower was running. He stripped and joined him inside, kissing his nape.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" The brunette asked, yawning.

"You looked so relaxed that I didn't want to interrupt you." The blond replied and smirked. "Do you think John has told Adam?" He asked.

"Well, that's what we are going to find out." He answered.

"Matt, it's not like we can go in there and ask them 'Hey, are you together?'" The youngest said, rolling his eyes.

"I know. That's why I'm going to talk with Adam and you will talk with John." He said and then stepped out of the shower.

"Sometimes I wonder if you plan everything with anticipation." The Ohioan huffed.

"I have to be able to see what my crazy brother is going to do next." He pointed out.

"You say your brother is crazy, but believe me, you are crazier than him." Sighed Dolph, hugging him.

"May be. But you love me nonetheless."

"Hell yeah." He kissed him softly and then smiled, still with his lips pressed against the other man's.

"Let's get dressed." Matt said and kissed his Adam's apple.

About ten minutes later they were dressed: Matt just looked as he just walked out of the ring with his black cargo pants and black shirt and Nick was wearing jeans and a plain white T-shirt.

"Seriously Matty?" He asked when he saw his boyfriend.

"What?"

"You are wearing the same clothes as the other night in SmackDown!" He observed. "You are wearing your ring gear." At that, Matt burst out in laughter, and the one with blue eyes looked at him, not getting where the funny part was. "What?"

"Nicky, honey, Jeff an I… we do not have a ring gear. We do have some clothes, but we don't like them. Point is, when we are out in the ring, usually we are using the same clothes we wore during the whole day." He explained, opening the door.

"So you are saying your normal clothes and your ring gear are the same?"

"Yep. Vince gave as permission to wear whatever we liked." He explained.

"Then why the hell do I have to wear trunks?" He huffed.

"Cause you are too cute." Matt cooed and pecked his lips. "And you have to show your cuteness to the world." He said, smiling sweetly when the blond blushed. "C'mon, let's go babe."

They arrived at their destination and the Carolinian knocked the door, frowning when Adam opened the door. His eyes were puffed and slightly red.

"Hey, is John there?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"Gym." The older blond muttered.

"Oh. Ok. Sweetie, can you go get him?" Matt asked at his boyfriend, who nodded. Matt smiled and pecked his lips. "Now. What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt questioned Adam once they were alone.

"I'm confused." He mumbled, sitting on the couch.

"Okay." Matt conceded as he sat down next to him. "And what are you confused about?" He asked.

"John. He took me to that beautiful cathedral, then me took a walk through its gardens and after a while, when we sitting on a bench he just kissed me. On the lips." He told, summarising, to his best friend and ex-boyfriend.

"All right. What's the big deal? It's not like the first time you got kissed out of the blue, baby." He pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah… but… I hurt him, Matty. Like real bad." He whispered.

"You rejected him." Matt said, understanding where the problem was.

"Yeah. And now… now…"

"You just realised that you want him back. That you love him too." He finished and the blond nodded, thanking whoever was up there that Matt understood him so well.

Matt embraced him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you tell him Adds?" The younger mumbled.

"I don't think I can…"

"You are a chicken." He cut him, smirking. "Nicky and John are going to be here anytime soon, just man and tell him the truth. You know he is _not_ going to reject you."

Adam looked at him, eyes half closed and then he saw it. "You knew about him! You told him what to do!" He shrieked.

"May be." The Hardy smiled mischievously and the older landed on him, starting a tickle fight.

When Nick and John got there they stood under the doorframe, staring at the older males, the 'forever enemies' on screen rolling on the floor, laughing and growling. "It's nice to know that you are the oldest. We should call Jeff and Jason to join you." Nick said.

"No thanks. I don't want my brother in a tickle fight." Matt said, lying there, sprawled and smiling at them. "I think you have something to talk, we'll come back in… two hours will be enough for you?" He asked and Adam hit him on the chest. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked.

"You know why." The older blond growled and Matt chuckled, as he got up and went to his boyfriend.

"We'll see you later." The younger blond said as he walked out of the room.

"What do you want to do?" The daredevil asked.

"How about we call AJ and Amy?" He asked. "I think they bonded quite well." He said and Matt nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm happy for Ames, she needed to distract herself from Trish and Kaitlyn." He said as he fished his cell phone through the pockets of his pants.

"Yeah. You know? I think AJ was with Kaitlyn." He said and then frowned.

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh. They spent a lot of time with each other, or talking, chatting…"

"Should we ask her?" Matt asked.

"No way! I am not asking AJ anything related to her sexual life!" He shrieked and Matt chuckled, kissing his cheek.

They agreed to meet the women on the hotel bar. They were crossing the hall when a voice with a southerner drawl stopped them on their tracks.

"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!" They turned around and before the rest of their co-workers present on the hall knew what was happening, Matt was laughing his head off. "Ah'm gonna kill ya!" Jeff jumped on his brother, completely soaked and with small leaves in his hair, and started to punch him.

It wasn't long until a full fist match was settled between the two craziest brothers in the WWE. And it wasn't long either until Lita split them by taking them for their ears.

"Seriously guys?" She said and the brothers started to smack her hands to get released. "Can't I leave you alone for a week?" She asked, releasing them and the males started to rub their respective ear.

"Hey! I did nothing!" Matt defended himself. "He just appeared, looking like that and started to punch me."

"I wouldn't be like that if you would have picked Jay and I at the mall!" The younger Hardy replied, glaring daggers at him.

"The main question is: why the hell did you went to the mall? To get Skittles?" He asked ironically but when his brother smiled sweetly at him he just face-palmed himself. "Seriously Jeffro? Skittles?"

"I ran out of them! And I wouldn't buy them for me!"

"Of course I'm not buying my thirty-five years old baby brother Skittles!" He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, Jeff, Jay, why don't you go get changed and meet us down here?" AJ stepped in, smiling sweetly. So sweetly it was almost scary.

"Okay." Jay put his boyfriend on his feet and started to go back to his room.

"Thank God that you are the oldest, Matt." Mark said.

"Oh, shut up, Calaway. You wouldn't be any better than me." The brunette said and stuck his tongue out and the older man rolled his eyes. "We'll see you later!" He said as they started to go to the bar. "So, how are you?" He asked to the women.

"I'm going back to RAW next week." The smaller one replied.

"And I'm going to give Slater hell." The other one replied, smiling evilly.

"Poor ginger head." Matt muttered and smiled. "What have you been doing this week?" He asked.

"Not much. We basically played videogames." Amy replied. "She's really good." She said, pointing at the brunette female, who blushed a bit.

"Tell me about it. I never got a chance to win her. Never!" Nick huffed and AJ stuck out her tongue to him.

Soon enough Jeff and Jay joined them and Jeff muttered a soft 'I'm sorry, bro.' to Matt's ear and then kissed his cheek, Matt smiled and kissed him back. They couldn't stay mad at each other for more than fifteen minutes. And that was a lot.

Everything was fine and dandy, but it's common knowledge that every good thing finishes sometimes, and that time, it finished when Trish entered the bar and made her way towards their table. Instantly, Matt out his hands on Lita's knee, letting her know that he was there to help her in everything he could.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you want?" Lita asked, his voice cold and sharp before any of the other could say anything.

"We need to talk." The blonde woman said.

"I don't think so. You made your position quite clearly the other say." The slightly older female stated, his hand reaching Matt's.

"Amy, baby…"

"Don't call me baby! You and I are finished, over." The dark haired woman yelled. "Just leave, Patricia. Just leave." She whispered and Matt hurried to hg her tightly, running his hand through his back, stroking gently.

"It's okay, it's okay." He soothed.

"Someone minds to tell us what the hell was that?" Jay asked, arching an eyebrow, when the blond walked away, offended.

"Trish cheated on her with Kaitlyn." AJ quickly summarised up and the two J's wide-opened their mouths, not believing it.

"She did what?" Jeff yelled, standing up. "I'm going to kill her! To fucking kill her!" he yelled.

"Jeff, sit down, please." Matt said, his arms still wrapped around the older woman.

"But…"

"Jeff. Please." She looked at Amy and the younger Hardy sighed, sitting down next to his boyfriend, who hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Ames, darling…" He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping his ears off his eyes. "I didn't want to…"

"It's alright." Jay cut her, taking her hand over the table. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"Because I know you too well. You would have chased after her and the last thing I want is you to get in trouble because of me."

"And why did Matty know?" Jeff asked, pouting.

"Because Matt has more common sense than you, Jay, and Adam together!" She said, giggling when Jeff huffed.

"That's not true! He is crazier than me!"

"I give you that one." Lita said and it was Matt's turn to huff. "But he's still my favourite Hardy." She kissed his cheek.

"Ha!" The brunette stuck his tongue out and Jeff mocked him.

"Seriously, you are the most childish persons I've ever come to meet." Nick said rolling his eyes and Matt chuckled before he kissed him softly on the lips, biting the lower one.

"And yet, you still love me." He whispered and the blond blushed softly.

None of them saw how AJ reached for Lita's hand under the table and then smiled at her and how the older woman smiled back at her sweetly, making April blush.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" Matt suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Jay said, throwing his arm around Jeff who snuggled closer to him.

"I can't. I have a meeting with Vince." AJ said.

"I have a meeting with Steph." The other woman also said.

"Well then…" Nick started but was interrupted by the brothers.

"Guys night!" The high-fived and the other four sighed, almost face-palming themselves.

"You two are impossible." Jason said shaking his head and Nick nodded in agreement but the bother ignored them completely.

They stayed at the bar for about an hour before the girls had to go to the arena to meet whomever they had to. "Be careful, ok?" Jay said, looking outside and seeing that it was still raining.

"Sure. Don't worry." Dumas said and hugged him.

"Where are Matt and Jeff?" AJ asked, when she realised that the brothers weren't with them.

"They are trying to find out if Adam and John are having sex." Nick grumbled, blushing slightly, both for the embarrassment of saying so and because of his boyfriend and its brother antics.

"John? Cena?" Jason asked as the woman left.

"Morrison." Nick replied as they started to go upstairs.

"Adds and JoMo? It was about time." The Canadian sighed. "How does Matt know about that, anyway?"

"Oh. The other day we were in the arena and we were kissing when John went by and whistled at us and Matt said that he was jealous because he couldn't get Adam. Once Matt was finished with his meeting with Vince they talked. Matt gave him some pointers about how make Adam fall for him. Today we went to their room to see how they were but Adam was the only one in there, so I went to find John. He said that it didn't work, because when John kissed him, Adam rejected him and then ran away. After a few minutes we came back to his room and found Matt and Adam in a full tickle fight." He told him. "And then we left them alone."

"Adam and John, huh? I bet Adam is the bitch!" The older male yelled and ran towards the brothers. "What do you think, guys? Adds is the bitch?"

"Yeah." Jeff agreed with his boyfriend.

"John is the bitch." Matt said. He knew Adam better than anyone, both inside and outside the bed, and he knew how he sounded when he was topping or when he was bottoming.

"How do you know?" Jay asked.

"I just do." He smiled and hugged the younger blond who looked down. "Ya! Adam! John! Stop fucking and come out here!" He yelled pounding on the door.

It wasn't long until Copeland opened the door, glaring daggers at the only brunette. "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. Hardy?" He hissed and Matt smiled innocently at him.

"We wanted to invite you and Johnny to have dinner with us." He motioned to the other three men who gulped when they saw Adam's eyes. "So? Are you coming?"

"Yes Hardy, we are coming." He said and Matt grinned. "And now leave us fucking alone!" He slammed the door close and Matt started laughing at him.

"Matt, let's go. Leave them alone." Nick said, pulling the brunette to their room. "Come at eight or so!" He yelled to the other couple that nodded. "Did you really have to interrupt them?"

"Would you prefer to stay there and listen them fucking?" Matt asked back, wrapping both arms around his waist, pulling him closer, and smirking.

"Touché." He sighed and smiled, threading his fingers into the mostly black hair. "But it was mean. You seems to be happy by being mean with Johnny."

"Ok. I get it. I'll apologise to them later." He said and pecked his lips. "Now, what should we do for dinner?" He asked, smiling.

"We could do… Milanese rice?" Nick suggested.

"Sounds perfect." The older said. "How much time do we need to cook it?"

"About an hour and a half or so. Why?" The blond asked as he was pushed towards the bed.

"I want to kiss you some more. Your lips are addictive." Matt said as he pressed his boyfriend so he was lying down on the bed and then he laid over him, propping himself in his elbows, admiring the dark-red colour his lover had all over his face. "You are so beautiful."

"Th-thanks." He mumbled before he wrapped his arms around the Carolinian's strong neck and then kissed him gently, moaning softly when Matt's tongue slipped inside of his mouth.

Nick's head was spinning wildly: Matt made him feel everything more intensively. A single touch of his hands made him shiver, a single peck in his lips made him smile, a whole make out session with him made him rock hard, and even more, a single smile or glance from the brunette made his heart pump furiously and he would blush feverishly every time.

"What's the matter darling?" Matt asked. "Why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" Nemeth touched his cheeks and then he realised that they were wet with salty water. "Love?"

The sat up and Matt wiped out the tears. "I… I just… I'm so happy that you accepted me. That you helped me. I never thought I could be with you. Not even once. And now… it's a dream come true, you know?" He moved a bit so he was in Matt's arms and he rested his head on the strong chest, snuggling into him.

"Yeah. I know. I've always been watching you from afar baby." Matt told him, his fingers running through the silky blond hair. "You always amazed me." He whispered and then kissed his forehead when his cell phone rang. "Wait here." He got up and went to pick it. "Hey Jay, what's up?"

"**We can't come tonight. Your brother is throwing up all the Skittles." **Jay said and Matt sighed.

"Why I'm not surprised? Let Adam know and we'll have the dinner another day, all right?"

"**Sure. I'm sorry. Jeff says he is sorry too. See you tomorrow."**

"See you tomorrow. Tell my brother to rest." He said and then hung up.

"What's the matter?" The blond asked as he found his way into Matt's arms.

"Jeff is sick. Too much sugar." He replied and then looked down at his gorgeous baby and smiled when he saw the shiny blue eyes staring up at him. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. "How about we take a long nice warm bath and then have a light dinner while watching a sappy film?"

"I like it." He mumbled and then got up as he went to fill the bathtub and then an idea popped into his head.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked when he saw Nick putting his shoes on.

"To the restaurant. I want to ask if they have something. I'll be right back. You get into that bathtub." He slammed the door closed and ran to the restaurant.

Meanwhile Matt did as he was told and got inside the bathtub, sighing when the warm water made contact with his muscles. It wasn't long until he heard the door opening again and fast footsteps towards the bathroom.

"Close your eyes." Nick said.

"What for?"

"Just do it. Please." The blond said as he started to get undressed in the bedroom and when he entered in the bathroom he smiled when he saw Matt, _his_ Matt, lying inside the bathtub, his hair pulled up in a ponytail and his eyes closed. "Don't open them yet." He said as he got inside the bathtub too. He then lifted something and pressed it against the brunette's mouth. "Bite." He whispered and the oldest Hardy did so.

"Hmm… Strawberries." Matt moaned when the sweet bitter flavour invaded his mouth. "So that's what you went to pick up."

"Yeah." He smiled when the older picked one and held it up to him.

"Don't bite it. Just hold it." Nemeth nodded and did as he was told, holding the red fruit between his lips and leaned over a bit when Matt did the same and started to bit the tip of the fruit until their lips met in the middle of a juicy, sticky, sweet kiss. Matt pushed some of the little pieces of strawberries he had in his mouth into Nick's. "We should have done that long time ago." He breathed out and then licked a trail of the red juice from the berry that trailed down Dolph's chin.

"Uh-huh." He smiled and then straddled Matt's thighs, putting his hands on the strong chest. "Matty?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will you come with me to the book store tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want, Nicky." The brunette said and then ate a berry.

They stayed inside the bathtub until the water got cold and Nick started to tremble. Matt got out first and put a towel around his waist and then held a bathrobe for Nick. The older quickly dressed in sweats and head to the kitchen while Nick took his time to put his pyjama on. Matt decided that he was going to make a fruit salad.

"Need any help?" Nick asked.

"Can you chop the apple, please?"

"Sure."

As the blond had told both Amy and Lita, he loved cooking alongside his boyfriend. It was something that filled him, something that he knew Matt only did with him. And something he did only with Matt. To him, it seemed natural to cook with the brunette, they did not bump, they did not stand in the way of the other one… For a third person, it would look like they had been doing this for a lifetime.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh. Not much. Just that I love cooking with you." The blue-eyed man replied. "Is Jeff going to be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about him. A good night rest and tomorrow he'll be his bouncy-jumpy self." He replied and put all the fruits he had chopped into a bowl. "Can you get the yogurt baby?"

"Sure."

After they had their fruit salad ready to be eaten, they got comfortable in the couch and the Carolinian let the younger male to rest his head in his chest. They watched _Sense and Sensibility_.

Meanwhile, in the room at the other side of the hallway, John was breathing heavily as he rested his head on top of Adam's chest. The blond was running his hand through the dark hair.

"You okay there, Johnny?" The Canadian asked sweetly and he only received a hum in response. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled and then dropped a kiss on the top of the Californian's head. They stayed in silence for about two more minutes before John moved closer to him.

"Adam?" The voice came in a low mumble and muffled because his mouth was pressed Adam's body.

"Yes Johnny?"

"What are we?" he asked, eyes staring at some lost point in the wall. "I mean, I know you don't love me like I love you, but I would more than happy to be your fuck friend if you want to, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and…" he was shut up by a tender kiss on his lips.

"Has someone ever told you that you talk way too much?" Hennigan looked down, sad and ashamed. "I do love you, John." The younger man's head snapped up and he stared at him in disbelief. "I know that you think I'm joking around, but I really do. You have always been around me and when I retired… Well, let's say I missed you without knowing it was _you_ who I was missing." Adam stroked his cheek. "You know about Matt and I, right?" The dark haired man nodded. "After we call it quits I dated another man and… I did not end up pretty so… I have been telling myself that I should not love anyone anymore. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I had spent so much time telling me this that I completely forgot how you made me… _make_ me feel." He said and then pressed a soft kiss in his forehead. "Forgive me?"

"Always." The brunette replied.

The blond took his time before he spoke again admiring the hot man lying next to him: he was beautiful, like an angel. He raised his hand to his hair and played with a strand, he then leaned over and captured his mouth in slow but sexy kiss.

"Be my boyfriend?" He mumbled against the pouty red lips.

"R-really?" John squealed, his eyes open-wide.

"Yes. Really." He smile and John felt like he was going to die right there of happiness.

"Yes, yes. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." He said, embracing the blond who laughed softly and kissed his forehead lovingly. "Do we have to hide?"

"Huh?" The older man blinked, confused.

"Do we have to hide from the rest?"

"Oh. Do you want to?" Adam asked, frowning.

"No. Of course not. But you and Matt never told anyone about your relationship so… I though that maybe you…"

"Oh baby, we never told anyone because we didn't want you to find out that the whole storyline between Amy, Matty and I was just that, a storyline. We'll tell the others. Not that we can actually hide it from the rest with the Hardys knowing about it." He smiled and then stood up. "Let's take a shower and then we'll go say hi to Matty and Nick."

"What if they are sleeping?" He asked, following his boyfriend into the shower. It felt amazing to finally be able to call Adam _his boyfriend_.

"At 9pm? Don't know about Nemeth, but the only occasion Matt would go to sleep so early is because he is sick. And I mean really sick." He told him and then pulled him against his body. "You look hot all wet." John giggled and blushed softly.

After a few minutes under the warm water they got out and dressed in sweats and a T-shirt. The taller man wrapped an arm around Morrison who smiled up at him and rested his head on his shoulder. Copeland knocked on the door and after a few seconds they heard rustling noise inside the room and the door opened.

"Hey guys. Nick is sleeping." Matt said in a whisper and then smiled at them. "I see things are as they should be, hm?"

"Yeah." Adam freed John to hug the older brunette. "Thank you Carolina." He used to call Matt that way when they were together even though Matt hated it, so he rolled his eyes when he heard his old pet name.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." He said, smiling at the youngest of the three of them. "Why don't we have breakfast tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Sure." Adam agreed as he embraced Morrison again. "We'll pick you up at… nine?"

"You know that's too early for me. Ten minimum." Matt said and then he turned around as the door opened a sleepy-face Nick appeared.

"What are you doing outside?" The younger blond asked, rubbing his eyes. "Oh. Hi." He said when he saw Adam and John in front of them, and then he remembered something. "Don't you have something to say to them, Matty?"

Hardy sighed and then smiled, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry I interrupted you while you were fucking."

John blushed furiously and Adam snickered. "No you aren't."

"Bad luck. Next time I'll leave Jay and Jeff at your door debating whether you are the bottom or Johnny is." He replied back and Adam narrowed his eyes, cursing his best friends. "Anyway, I'm glad you worked out everything. You two deserve to be happy." He patted their backs and then wrapped an arm around Nick's waist.

"Is that _Sense and Sensibility_?" Adam asked in disbelief. "You still watch these films?" Matt blushed furiously and looked away. "You haven't changed a bit really."

"Like you have. I bet you still cry watching _Lion King_, _Bambi_ or _The fox and the hound_." Matt replied.

"Those are classics!"

"Fucking Disney classics! You are not supposed to watch them at your age!"

"You watch women films!"

"They are classics too!" But replied back.

And the younger males, seeing that this could go on for the whole night, took place in the banter and pushed their respective boyfriends inside their respective rooms.

Matt huffed as he sat down on the sofa and Nick placed his head on the elder man's lap. "C'mon Matt. That was a stupid discussion."

"It was not!"

"Yes it was and you know it. He likes to watch kid films? Good for him. You like to watch _Sense and Sensibility_, good for you. It's not a big deal. You two make a mountain of a grain of sand." He mumbled and pressed his face against Matt's hip. "Just finish to watch it so we can go sleep on the bed, hm?"

"Okay, okay. When did you change so much?" The brunette asked, running a hand through the silky blond hair.

"When you got into my life. Why? Is it bad?"

"No. Not at all. I'm glad I can see the actual Nick." He smiled and switched off the TV. "Let's go to bed, I don't want you to be hurting tomorrow." He picked him up, bridal style.

"P-put me down!" The one with blue eyes squealed, his face burning.

"Huh. You are still shy about something, huh?" Matt joked as he put his significant one on the bed and then lay next to him.

"It's your fault." He mumbled as he hided his face on the Hardy's chest, Matt grinned and tipped his head back a bit, just enough for him to kiss his lips. "Good night Matty."

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you." He replied as he stared at the ceiling.

"I love you too." He pressed a kiss on the man with braids' cheek and then closed his eyes, hoping that the next day would be as great as this one.

And he was sure it would be.


	11. Chapter 11

After two happy months on the road they spent one week in Cameron in company of Jeff, E&C and, of course, John. Good thing was that Nick and the older Hardy had another two weeks because Matt was injured and Vince, knowing how the Hardy boyz hated to stay away from the ring and/or dangerous stuff, gave Nick two more weeks so he could keep an eye on him.

"Call when you land, ok?" Matt said as he hugged his brother.

"Sure." Jeff kissed his lips and then held Jay's hand, smiling. "Love you brother."

"Love you too." Matt said. "Now, go already or you'll lose the plane."

Once alone (finally alone) Matt pinned Nick against the wall and bite his Neck playfully.

"M-matt… The neighbours…" He tried to stop his boyfriend. But half-heartedly, he was enjoying the attention too much after a week of no intimacy.

"What neighbours baby? Jeff is the only neighbour around here and he's away and it's pitch dark out here." He smiled and kept kissing him. "Besides, the whole town knows about us."

"W-what?" He yelled, pushing him away. "Will be in so much trouble…" He whispered. "Vince is going to kill us…"

"They won't say anything, it's kinda the rule: we stay in here and bring money to the town if they don't say anything related to our personal life unless it's already of public knowledge." He explained, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Live in small places has its advantages, you know?" He smiled and then headed inside the house. "You are sweating baby, are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm dying. It's so hot today." He said as he slipped down onto the sofa.

"Hot? I'd say that today we have the perfect temperature." He said, smiling and flopping next to him and pulling the blond closer to him. "You northern boys…" He shook his head jokingly. "You would die if I ever took you to our house in South Carolina."

"You have a house in South Carolina?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Dad bought it when we were children and we spent the whole summer in there. And Shanny would come to." He said. "Dad never goes in there anymore, but Jeff and I still spent the summers in there."

Nick nodded and sighed when one of the puppies barked at them. Smiling he took it and scratch him behind the ears. It wasn't long before the other two puppies and Lucas were with them too. The older dog settled himself in Matt's lap, as he usually did, and Matt took another the puppy, the one that looked more like Lucas and Nick to the other too, placing both in his lap.

"Matty?" The blond spoke after a while.

"Yes baby?"

"Do you want to come with me to Ohio?" He asked, smiling. "I met your dad so I think it's fair for you to meet my parents." He said.

"Sure baby." He leaned and kissed him softly on the lips. "Do your parents know about you and I?" he asked.

"N-no." He whispered, looking away.

"Do they know that you are gay?" Matt asked, suspicious.

"No. It's just… they always wanted grandchildren and I didn't want to tell them that, for my part, they'll have one." He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, Nicky baby…" He put the puppies back on the floor next to Lucas and cradled him into his arms, rocking slowly. "They will accept, you'll see." He whispered lovingly into his ear.

"You think so?"

"Yeah baby. Don't worry. You are his son, after all." He smiled and hugged him pressed a kiss onto his cheek. "Don't cry darling, please." He whispered and stroked his back soothingly.

"What if they don't?" He asked while straddling Matt's lap and hiding his face into the crook of his neck.

"Then, love, it's his lost. If they can't see how beautiful and loving his son is they just don't deserve you." He said.

"How did Gil take it?" The younger male asked. His voice muffled because of Matt's body.

"Better than we expected. He said he actually expected Jeff and I to be in love with each other. I don't really know what the hell my father has in his head. I think he was high or something, it's the only way it makes sense."

"But Jeff was going out with Beth, wasn't he?"

"Well yeah. I'm gay, but Jeff is bi." He told him, still caressing his back. "We kinda expected the whole town to turn their backs to us, but they were awfully understanding, besides one or two and the priest." The brunette explained. "Besides, baby, if they don't accept you, you know that your brother does and that I'll be with you forever."

"R-really?" He asked, stuttering in surprise.

"Of course honey. I love you and I'm never letting you go." He smiled and pressed a kiss on his mouth, slipping his tongue inside the warm cavity.

Nick wrapped his arms the strong Neck, tugging at the braids softly, causing Matt to moan and smirk against his lips. After some minutes Nick had gathered enough bravery to start undoing Matt's button shirt.

"Nick?" The older man asked, staring at him confused.

"I… I wanna touch you." He mumbled. "On-only if you are okay with it, of course." He said in the same tone of voice and Matt smiled at him before he pushed him down to kiss him.

"Then I'm all yours." Matt whispered against his lips and licked them sweetly before he nipped at the lower one.

The Ohioan smiled and started to kiss and lick at Matt's tan neck, feeling happiness wash over him every time Matt shuddered or hissed lowly. Slowly he moved south and pressed his lips onto Matt's nipple earning a full pleasure moan. Seeing this reaction he flicked his tongue over it and Matt let out a pleasured whimper. Nick smiled and then sucked it.

"God Nicholas!" Now it was his time to shudder: it was the first time he had heard Matt call him with his full name and he had loved it.

"You like that?" He asked, slightly teasing him the injured man.

"Damn yeah. Wanted to feel you mouth for quite a long time now, you know?" He said as he ran a hand through the silky blond hair.

Nick smiled widely at him before he trailed down leaving a path of soft kisses and licks until he arrived at the hem of the jeans Matt was wearing, as he undid the button he chewed his lower lip. He gasped when he saw Matt erection: now that was a big cock. He licked the head softly, tasting him.

"God!" Matt gasped, his good hand clenching on the sofa. After a few more kisses and licks, the older man was a writhing moaning mess under Nemeth's administrations. "Oh Nicky, baby, this feels good, so good…" He moaned. "Oh fuck!" He almost came right away when the blond started to engulf him.

The blond moaned a bit when the head hit the back of his throat and he wasn't even half way there. He backed up until only the head was inside his mouth and he started to run his tongue over the slit endless times, making Matt's moans grow louder and huskier. He wrapped one hand around it and started to stroke it with energy.

"Babe, babe, I'm going to…" He didn't get to finish the sentence; he came right at that moment. "That was amazing." He said once he had regained his breath. "Do you want me to help you?" He asked in a very seductive tone but Dolph shook his head. "No? Why not?"

"I-I…" He looked down at his pants and so did Matt, who smiled when he saw it: his baby had come in his pants. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Matt hushed him by putting a finger over his lips.

"It's alright baby." He whispered and then kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"But you didn't come when you…" He whispered ashamed as he watched how Matt put his clothes back where they belonged.

"Darling, I had to wrestle my boyfriend like every two weeks or so and I couldn't get a boner, so I gained a really good self-control of my body and that day was about making you feel good, not me." He said and then pulled him onto his feel. "Let's go put our pyjamas, eat something light and we can go to bed, ok?"

"Ok." They headed upstairs, fingers entwined and once they had the sleeping clothes on the headed downstairs and then to the kitchen. "What do you want Matty?" The blond male asked as he looked inside the fridge.

"Give me a yogurt and I'll be served." The brunette replied and flopped onto a chair, smiling when it was handed to him. "Come here baby." He patted his lap and the younger one complied and sat down, cuddling and eating his own yogurt.

They ate between soft kisses, caresses and tender promises. "Matty?"

"Yes babe?"

"That guy…" He started and then took a deep breath. "Was someone from the roster?" He asked.

"No baby, I told you met him in Raleigh." Matt replied, confused. "Why?"

"Because if he would have I would have killed him for making you suffer." The blue-eyed man replied through his teeth and Matt opened his eyes widely, surprised by that statement.

"It's all good baby, now I have you." He whispered against his head and then pressed a lovely, devoted kiss on his cheek.

"And I have you." He mumbled as he straddled Matt and pressed their chest together, his hot breath puffing against the Hardy's neck. "I love you Matty."

"And I love you Nick. Let's go to bed." He said and the Ohioan took off his lap, quickly put the bowls they used to eat the yogurts into the sink, filled them up with water and went to Matt's room, where he found the brunette already on the bed, his laptop in his lap and replying e-mails with some difficulties.

"Need help baby?" Nick asked as he climbed next to him and kissed his cheek.

Matt smiled sheepishly. "Can you type it for me, please?" He asked.

"Sure." He took the laptop, put himself between the brunette's legs and started typing what the other dictated him. After three e-mails from work they replied six e-mails from fans.

It always amused Nick how Matt had the people eating form his hand, he made it seem so easy, but, at the same time it wasn't weird that the fans adored him: it didn't bother him to wish someone a happy birthday, reply an e-mail or even stop in the middle of the street to sign an autograph or take a photo. They put the laptop aside and the blond rested his head on Matt's chest, playing with a braid.

"Matty?"

"Yes my love?" Matt asked stroking the blond hair. "Is something bothering you?" He inquired. He had come to understand Nemeth's expressions.

"I was just thinking and… what if they send us to different brands?" The blond muttered, looking down sadly.

"What? Nick, baby, we'll work it through, I promise you." Matt whispered, hugging him tightly. "Besides, we still have the NXT season to spent a lot of time together." Matt mumbled into his ear, kissing it softly and smiling when Nick pressed himself closer to him. "I'll do anything in my hand to keep us in the same brand, if I have to go and beg Vince to keep as together I'll do it." He assured.

"W-what? R-really?"

"Of course. I told you I wasn't letting you go anywhere." The dark-eyed man said and then kissed him on the lips. "Let's sleep baby." The blond nodded and kissed Matt's neck before he drifted of to sleep quickly followed by the other man.

"You ready baby?" Matt asked, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend who gave a short and nervous nod while caressing the Matt with paws he was carrying in his hand. "Calm down beautiful, everything is going to be all right."

Nick took a deep breath and rang the bell, waiting for his parents to open the door. "Hello darling." His mother said, blinking when she realised her son wasn't alone. "You brought a friend." She said.

"Yeah… We gotta talk. Is Dad home?" He asked, chewing his lower lip.

"Yes, he is in the back. Sweetie, Nick's here!" She called as she stepped to the side and smiled at the brunette. "You work with Nicky, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am." He said, his thick southerner twang making her giggle. "Matthew Hardy." He presented himself as he kissed her hand in a very gentlemanly manner.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Matt Hardy himself." Nick's dad said when he saw him and after having hugged his son tightly. "Nice to meet you in person, boy."

"Nice to meet you too, sir." He said, shaking his good hand with him. "Please, c'mon in."

They moved to the living room, the two wrestler sitting one next to the other as the blond one put the animal Matt in his lap.

"Why didn't you tell us you were brining a friend, sweetie?" Mrs Nemeth asked as she gave a cup of coffee to Matt, who smiled in return.

"M-mom, sit down." Nick said and she did it, confused. "H-he is not a friend." He whispered.

"He is not you friend? Then what is he?" She asked, sweetly.

"H-he-he… Mom, dad, Matt's my boyfriend." He confessed and closed his eyes tightly only to open them when he heard a huff and then the brunette laughing hard. "W-what's going on?" He asked when he saw his dad counting money and his mother shaking her head.

"They made a bet about you being gay." Matt said, still laughing.

"An now I've won three hundred dollars. Well done, son." His father said, patting his knee.

"W-wait, you knew-w?" The younger asked, startled.

"No offense son but the fact you never had a real girlfriend and that you used so many body creams and stuff… Kinda of gave you away." His father said, smiling.

"Y-you are not mad at me, then?"

"What for? You fell in love with a man, nothing is wrong with that." Mrs. Nemeth said.

"B-but you wanted grandchildren and…"

"There's still your brother. You don't have to take everything we say so seriously, Nicholas." His father said. "Now, you better take care of him and never hurt him or you'll have to face me!" He said to Matt who chuckled.

"Dad!" Nick yelled, his face flushed and his ears burning.

"Don't worry sir, I have no intention on ever hurting him." He smiled and hugged him.

"Perfect, wouldn't have to kill you." He stood up. "Do you know how to use a shot gun, boy?" Mr. Nemeth asked Matt.

"Yes sir. Why?"

"Mind to show me? Maybe Nick here will learn something. I've been trying to teach him how to do it since he was a baby and nothing, he is a failure with a gun in his hands." He explained and the four of them went outside to the backyard of the house. It wasn't as big as Matt's one but of course, they were in the city.

"But Matt, your good hand is broken." The blond pointed out, worried.

"It's okay. I can shoot with both hands." He said, his sane hand taking Nick's and bringing it to his lips.

Dolph's parents smiled at this picture: they always thought that he would never find anyone or tell them about his sexual preferences.

"There you go, son." Mr. Nemeth gave a shotgun to the Carolinian. "Let's see it."

Matt took a step away from his boyfriend and pointed at the dartboard and shot three in a raw. The three of them impact in the dartboard: one of them in the centre, two of them really close to it but not in the middle.

"Wow…" Nick breathed out and then moved next to Matt, hugging him. "When did you learn to do that?"

Matt laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm a country boy baby. Jeff, Dad and I used to go hunting." He replied.

They agreed to go back the next day to have lunch with them, so the blond took both Matt's to his apartment.

"It's so beautiful." Matt praised as he surveyed the living room and the kitchen. "It's really you."

The white walls, the reddish sofa, the black furniture… It just matched his boyfriend, who smiled widely and took his hand and led him to the balcony.

"You don't have that view in Cameron, do you?" He said on they were outside and put his head against Matt shoulder, letting him hug him.

"Certainly we do not." He replied, pressing soft kisses onto his neck and nape. "Not that I want them if you are not with me." He loooved making Nick blush furiously and even though he couldn't see him clearly, he knew that, right at that moment, he was as red as a tomato.

"Why do you always say things like that?" Nick mumbled, his hands covering the elder's.

"Because I love to make you blush and embarrassed. You look so cute when you do." Matt replied.

"You are crazy. And evil." Nick growled.

"I'm the dark Hardy, of course I'm evil baby." He replied, massaging his thighs slowly. "Are you happy?"

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Are you happy? About your parent's." He said.

"Yeah. I would have said it to them a long before if I had a hint that they knew it. Am I really that obvious?" He asked, tilting his head back so he could see him.

"Well, maybe to them you were, but to the rest of us… C'mon, almost everyone in the roster is gay so it doesn't really matter. Besides, no one expects a guy who makes his living taking bumps and doing crazy stunts in the ring to be gay." The older said and the blue-eyed one giggled and nodded.

After they had dinner that Nick cooked and watched some TV they headed to the only bedroom and, as usual, Nick cuddled against the Carolinian warms body.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Nick questioned.

"I need some new clothes. How about we go shopping?" He suggested.

"Ok. There's a mall not far from here." The Cleveland native replied before he yawned. "Good night Matt. I love you."

"Love you too darling. Sleep tight." He pressed a kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes.

Next morning, Nick found himself alone in the bed so he started looking for his boyfriend around the house, finding him in the living room with Matt in his lap and talking with Stephanie.

"Yes Steph, I'm fine. No, I haven't done anything reckless." He said and smiled at him pointing at his cheek, signalizing that he wanted a kiss and so did he.

"**Ok. I believe you because I know Nick wouldn't let you do anything dangerous in your condition."** She said. **"Where are you, by the way?"**

"Cleveland. Why?"

"**That's great, next week we are coming over for a show, so we'll reunite in the arena."** The daughter of the boss-man said.

"I thought we were going to Austin." Matt said.

"**We were, but they have been some problems with the pipes so we'll go next month."**

"Ok then. See you next week."

"**Bye. Wait, is Nick around you?"**

"Yeah." He gave the cellular to his boyfriend who frowned at him. "She wants to talk to you. I'm going to take a shower, all right?"

"Towels are in the closet." He whispered in reply and smiled when Matt kissed his cheek.

Once he had covered his casted arm with a bag, got the towel, he stepped in the shower and smiled: he was so happy. He had the love he had craved for almost his whole life, his brother was happy and dandy with Jay, and Adam with John, his parents-in-law loved him… What else could he ask for? Besides not having a broken arm, of course.

He smiled when he heard the door opening and Nick sneaking inside the shower too.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Not fair! I wanted to scare you!" He pouted.

"Aww… I'm sorry." He cooed and pressed a kiss onto his lips. "Next time I'll let you scare me." Nick huffed but then smiled, hugging him and kissing his neck. "What did Steph want?"

"Oh, nothing. She just told me that into weeks I'm going to NY to tape the Silent library." He replied. "She said you and Jeff were coming too, why?"

"No idea. I'll ask her." He replied and started to run the sponge over the sweet body of his significant one.


End file.
